


Secret

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [13]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: “Excuse me? Are you accusing me of something here?” Hikaru charges on. In the space of his pause to breathe, Kaoru hiccups his name softly and it breaks everyone’s heart. “When you’re the one treating my little brother like a dirty little secret? Even around us, your own trustful friends! What is wrong withyouinstead?”
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/135870
Comments: 27
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me, right? Well, not yet! Here’s a new update, I’m sorry it took so long, hope at least you find it enjoyable and I think it’s the longest fic for this ‘verse so far? Hopefully, that makes up a bit for how long it’s been.
> 
> Anyway, if you’re still interested in this ‘verse, thank you! Thank you so very much <3
> 
> And hey, happy holidays my darlings!

“Tamaki. I swear to— I’m not even fully asleep yet and you’re bothering me already.” He groans in protest when swift hands loosen his tie. A chuckle wakes him up a bit more.

“I’ve been mistaken for my brother before but it’s the first time someone mistakes me for Milord. Try again?” The voice is melodic and echoes in the quiet Third Music Room, Kyouya hears the amusement in the tone and his eyes snap open instantly. The Hitachiin grins candidly, handing his glasses back, he wasn’t even aware of not having them on.

“Kaoru.” He rasps out, blinking the sleepy confusion away. The room blurs into a clear-cut image once again and Kyouya just _has_ to notice how close Kaoru is.

“Bingo!” The exclamation is a hushed but cheerful sound.

“What are you doing?”

“It seemed you were uncomfortable with the necktie and glasses on. You shouldn’t sleep here though.” The boy admonishes with no real heat behind his words and keeps up his work.

“Okay.” Kyouya doesn’t object, doesn’t even attempt to look annoyed; he simply lets Kaoru unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt and lies down again, closing his eyes. Sleepiness drips from his tired frame.

He barely feels when the other takes his shoes off too.

“Rest.” Kaoru sing-songs softly and lifts Kyouya’s head carefully to sit on the couch and pillow it on his lap. “Hey, Kyouya?” He tries after a moment.

Dark hair gets messy when Kaoru starts petting him but the Shadow King is truly tired and a yawn escapes him before he can even ask the other to stop. He doesn’t want him to stop though, it feels nice and it relaxes him and he thinks he may be purring like a small cat now; however, he pretends he doesn’t notice and starts breathing slowly, trying to rest as commanded.

“Hmm?”

“Why was Milord your first option? Does he have a tendency of stripping you?” The teasing is too obvious and he can see in his mind the smirk playing on Kaoru’s lips.

“Shut up.” Kyouya answers, aiming for an imposing response that doesn’t quite work that way due to his somnolence. “Shut up or terrible things will occur to you and your loved ones.” He says as if he wants to remind both of them that Kyouya is an awful riser and damn whoever gets to wake him up.

He hears another chuckle and Kaoru is taking his glasses off again. Kyouya is far from the pristine figure he always offers but he’s too tired to care. Instead, he allows Kaoru to keep massaging his scalp while humming quietly and turns around to lie on his side, blue jacket wrinkling and tie hanging loosely from his neck, mismatched socks showing.

“Too much work?” Kaoru asks in a low murmuring voice and he nods, inadvertently nuzzling Kaoru’s thigh. “Related to your father or independent?”

“Both.”

Kaoru sighs. “Did you sleep _at all_ last night?” The reply he gets is a grunting noise followed by another yawn and he stops his hand for less than three seconds earning an unhappy little moan. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” And he resumes his petting.

“No, your taking care of most of the Host Club’s finances is more than enough.”

“Whatever you say.” But his words get lost by the loud chatering coming from just outside the Third Music Room’s door.

They hear Tamaki complaining about something and Hikaru laughing openly. Hani adds something that has Haruhi groaning and Tamaki starts to wail. Kaoru sighs, wishing the peace would last a bit more.

And when he’s about to stand up and put some distance between them, Kyouya’s hand claws at his right knee, forbidding him to move.

“Kyouya?” He tests although there’s no replication. “They’re coming.” He warns and cringes when the door knob finally turns and the others step inside.

Kyouya hasn’t opened his eyes and Kaoru looks like a deer caught by the headlights. The idle conversation ceases at once and they watch the scene laid on the couch.

Haruhi frowns but remains silent while Hikaru simply stares bashfully, like he’s embarrassed of finding his brother with the Shadow King in a kind of compromising position. Hani smiles too big and it’s contagious because Mori does the same – although the expression is a bit more reserved on him.

Tamaki seems too surprised to even _speak_.

Well, that must be a first.

And it would be such a good moment for Kyouya to stop pretending he’s sleeping.

“Uh… Hi guys.” Kaoru says, a bit of pink on his cheeks, weakly waving his hands.

“What are you doing?” Tamaki asks immediately. Without waiting for an answer, he adds “Why is Kyouya asleep on you?”

“That…” Kaoru stammers. “That’s a good question.” And he laughs nervously.

Hikaru winces for him and Haruhi loses her frown, starting to think that they actually just intruded in some intimate moment, she nods and gives them a tiny smile, a bit of pink on her cheeks too.

“This isn’t some weird prank, right?” Tamaki offers suspiciously.

“No!” The twins hurry to say in harmony, both piercing him with a look that speaks of sincerity.

“Okay.” He pauses. “But why is Kyouya asleep on you?” He insists, innocent confusion lacing his words.

Kaoru’s hands twitch in the air, not sure where to sit them on; he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to go back to petting Kyouya’s hair. He laughs again, clear anxiety showing.

“It just… uh… kind of happened?”

“But _how?_ ” And Tamaki takes a few steps towards them, curious eyes inspecting the relaxed muscles of the Shadow King’s face. “Is he really asleep?”

Something in Kaoru’s chest twists uncomfortably when Tamaki talks like that, all affectionate whispers and naive concern – and when it’s directed at Kyouya it feels even worse. He nods because there’s nothing else for him to do and Kyouya’s grip on his knee tightens so he sighs and looks down.

He can see without seeing that Hikaru is frowning and his mouth is pulled down in an unhappy gesture now – Hikaru _hates_ Kyouya’s inaction in this regard.

“No. Not anymore at least.” Kyouya finally replies and sits up, hair a mess and blue jacket all wrinkled. He rubs his eyes tiredly but it’s obvious he’s been awake all this time because he’s not emanating that terrifying purple aura. “What is it Tamaki?”

No one comments on the dishevelment. Kaoru silently hands him his glasses back and Kyouya fixes Tamaki with a halfhearted glare.

“I just… I wanted to know… I mean…” The blond babbles, not saying anything at all.

“Why was I sleeping on Kaoru’s lap? That’s what you wanted to know?” Tamaki nods stiffly. “None of your business.” He informs him curtly, dark smile in place.

Tamaki gapes like a fish out of water before starting to howl in sorrow, throwing himself at Haruhi and crying out about Kyouya being such an insensitive person, being so mean to him. Kyouya sighs at the display, patting his hair to tame it a bit and then going for his shoes.

Kaoru is still petrified, half smile on his lips and cheeks warm with embarrassment.

Hikaru puffs air hotly, angrily. “‘ _None of our business_ ’? That’s all you have to say?”

It stops Tamaki instantly, perking up. It’s almost as if gears are turning inside his head. Haruhi grimaces. Kyouya doesn’t react immediately, putting his shoes on mechanically.

Kaoru wants to face-palm himself. He thought Tamaki would stop asking questions and the day could go on as usual but alas, that’s not his luck, go figure. “Hikaru, no.” He tries all the same.

“It’s just— can’t he be honest?!”

“ _Hikaru_.” Kyouya warns.

And the Shadow King can still be imposing while bed-headed and in disarray.

“What’s he supposed to be honest about?” Tamaki chimes in, big violet eyes innocently intrigued.

“Yes, what are you supposed to be honest about, huh?” Hikaru echoes.

Kaoru is probably ready for the floor to split open and swallow him whole, spare him this confrontation if there’s any mercy in this world.

“I don’t think honesty is your forte either, Hikaru.” Kyouya says, severe but not harsh, and they know him so well that despite the lack of glaring, they can tell he’s really pissed off.

Tamaki watches from one to the other like a tennis match and Haruhi feels dread creeping up on her. She’s suddenly grateful for Mori and Hani being in the room too – if worst goes to worst, they’ll stop everything.

Hikaru, on the other hand, doesn’t have qualms about sending deathly daggers with his look. “Excuse me? Are you accusing me of something here?” He charges on. In the space of his pause to breathe, Kaoru hiccups his name softly and it breaks everyone’s heart, Haruhi is sure. “When you’re the one treating my little brother like a dirty little secret? Even around us, your own trustful friends! What is wrong with _you_ instead?”

“Hikaru!” Kaoru cries out and Tamaki is perplexed, he’s processing all that he’s witnessed so far today.

“I do not treat Kaoru like a secret. Just because I’m private and don’t flaunt it around doesn’t mean I’m dishonoring your brother. So no, there is nothing wrong with _me_.” And the insult unsaid hangs above their heads.

Haruhi gives a step back, not afraid but definitely not thrilled that this is happening. Mori’s hand on her shoulder is grounding.

“Oh no, there’s definitely nothing wrong with me!” Hikaru defends himself. “I’m trying to be supportive of the two of you, why do you need to lie to everyone else?! We’re your friends, your family goddammit! I just know because Kaoru told me. But you? You are quieter than a tomb, you— you _asshole_ , you have my brother’s heart in your hand and you play it silent? Fuck you!”

“ _What?_ ” Tamaki screeches.

“Oh hell.” Haruhi can’t stop herself from saying it.

Kaoru’s face falls, grimacing into some incomprehensible gesture – maybe a mix of shock and cringe.

“Hikaru.” Mori says, soft, steady. He turns around to look at the one calling him but this has a long time coming, Hikaru can’t – and shouldn’t – bottle up all those feelings, this explosion does nothing good. For him, for his brother and for anyone he cares about, really.

No one asks him to calm down though. Not even Kyouya who suddenly seems to see where Hikaru’s going with this, that is not to say his anger has subsided but he’s starting to understand. Haruhi has brought up this exact same sentiment too, less aggressive but honestly in the same page. Somehow that doesn’t calm him either, absentmindedly wondering if the lack of sleep is the true responsible here, how silly of him to engage Hikaru’s rage while badly rested.

“Hey, stop.” Kaoru says in the most conciliatory way possible, suddenly right by his brother’s side. He’s smiling almost shyly, a hand coming to rest on Hikaru’s cheek. “It’s okay, yeah?” And for a moment such softness drains that malicious energy and all that stress in him, it feels too intimate to even be looking at them despite they’ve all seen them perform the brotherly love act. This is raw honest. “You don’t need to be my guardian, I can deal with Kyouya just fine, okay?”

And Kyouya sucks in a breath. He was ready two seconds ago to lash out and tear Hikaru a new one. Kaoru placates both of them simultaneously and it’s amazing.

However, Tamaki… He’s looking at Kyouya intently, eyes boring holes into his best friend.

Hani clears his throat and tilts his head. “Club hours should start soon. I think we should prepare, don’t you?”

Hikaru and Kaoru deflate at the same time. Kyouya is still looking like exhausted trash. Haruhi sighs, thinking this isn’t the best day for club activities. The atmosphere charged and strangely negative, not good for merry business.

“Can we…?” Tamaki starts and cuts himself off, still a bit shaken apparently.

Neither he nor Kyouya have the heart to actually cancel club hours in spite of all that has transpired. Haruhi feels so out of place for scandalous seconds, looking at the twins at first, both calming the other with their presence, and then at her Club’s President and Vice-President, both quite lost. Lastly, she looks up and Mori is having a mute conversation with Hani.

Haruhi is confused at Hani’s silence for so long but she’s so glad he’s speaking up now. “We can.” He confirms, placid and brave, becoming the center of the attention once more. The oldest when it matters, she thinks absently.

Hikaru nods stiffly and after giving a tight squeeze at Kaoru’s hand, strides out of the Third Music Room.

After a heartbeat, Hani nods and Mori lets go of her shoulder and goes after Hikaru. Haruhi feels the same impulse but stays put. She senses something more will happen, the aftermath of Hikaru’s irate words.

“I’m sort of sorry about that.” Kaoru breaks the uncomfortable silence that’s left once the door closes behind Mori. He still has an empty half smile and it’s not only disconcerting but truly disheartening also.

“No need to be.” Hani replies, firm yet sweetly.

Haruhi doesn’t know whether she thinks the best is for Kyouya to comfort Kaoru with a hug or something, or for Kaoru to go after his brother and get comfort from each other. Then there’s also the thing with Tamaki—

“What just happened?” And it’s slightly hysteric but Tamaki settles after that as if the question being said out loud gave him reassurance that _something_ just happened and he hasn’t imagined the weird exchange.

Kyouya sighs but doesn’t move. “Don’t blame Hikaru.”

“Don’t blame Hikaru?” He repeats bewildered.

Sitting down once again and still trying to tame his hair, Kyouya gives a noncommittal hum. “He was out of the line, sure, but we’re talking about Kaoru, of course he is emotional. I appreciate the sentiment though, I can always count on him to say what he means.”

“ _Kyouya_.”

The tone startles Tamaki into looking at Kaoru, big eyes concerned now.

For a fraction of a moment, Haruhi relives watching romantic dramas, the kind where a misunderstanding is dragged for the whole movie until the main couple is able to solve it and be happy in the end. That’s foolish, she knows it, but she can’t help it.

“I just… What is going on?” The blond asks, to Kyouya and to Kaoru and to the space in the room because he’s honestly so out of the loop here.

Haruhi resents that, she told Kyouya to talk to him and yet— It’s not her place, yes, but they are her friends and it hurts to watch all this chaos unfold.

“Um.” Kaoru can’t articulate much.

“Do you really don’t know Tama-chan?” Hani probes, a displeased scowl on his cute face. Tamaki shakes his head no. “Oh.” Yes, _oh_. “Kyo-chan.” He says, stern and Kaoru almost flinches. Ow.

“I did tell you.” Kyouya answers, yet it somehow sounds insincere. Or fake for that matter.

Kaoru does a double take and Haruhi doesn’t believe him, Kyouya himself kind of confessed to her that he hadn’t talked to Tamaki. Hani sighs loudly and exasperatedly and _that_ does make Kaoru flinch.

Standing right in front of Tamaki, he smiles because it isn’t his fault either. “Tama-chan, listen. You care about Kyo-chan and Kao-chan, right?” The focused nod is enough of an answer. He turns towards Kaoru. “Is it okay, Kao-chan? For me to say it?” He asks, purposely _not_ giving Kyouya the option to answer.

“Yes. Okay, yes.”

Hani nods and goes back to Tamaki, who’s blinking and confused. “Look, Kyo-chan and Kao-chan are together. Like a couple.” He explains simply.

Haruhi doesn’t even question how in the world Hani got this information. She doesn’t need to question anything, this only confirms her assumption about Hani and Mori already knowing. It’s a bit weird but comforting all the same.

Tamaki doesn’t take the news that well.

For a moment it looks like he’s going to laugh it off. However, everyone is so serious and the almost-fight is enough to make it obvious this isn’t the moment to play it on the safe side.

Then it looks like he’s in pain trying to figure out how to react. His mouth does a thing that’s not scowling but that downward curve is obviously not a happy sign.

“No.” He finally murmurs.

Hani blinks and Kyouya arches an eyebrow.

“No what?” Haruhi can’t help herself.

“That’s just a lie. And you—” He points at Kyouya. “—definitely didn’t tell me anything.”

“Excuse me? A lie?” Kaoru is distressed and rightfully offended.

Haruhi is so glad Hikaru isn’t here to hear this. Not so glad about Mori’s absence though, she knows for a fact he can calm and diffuse basically any situation and that’s the best they can manage right now all things considered. Hani and Kyouya probably know when to stop but still, Mori is definitely the most stable of the seven of them, bless his loyal and patient soul.

Tamaki tilts his head to the side. “You pretend for the princesses’ benefit, do you not?”

“ _Wow_.” Kaoru breathes and his eyes are wide and his mouth slack and he. Is. Suffering.

“If that were the case,” Hani begins, tender but exasperated. “do you think Kyo-chan would have fallen asleep on Kao-chan’s lap when no one was around? Doesn’t that look like something _honest_ between them?”

“Well— I mean, you have a point, yes. But.”

“No buts!” Haruhi protest, feeling more agitated by the second. She’s taking Hikaru’s role without noticing it, exasperated as she is.

“Haruhi, you… you believe this? Are you okay with this?” He asks and she’s so taken aback.

Tamaki has done and said uncountable things that had put Haruhi in bad moods, angry or frustrated. But this attitude right here? Just puts her on edge, wondering how on Earth is this idiot King bonding them together.

A broken laugh startles her, Kaoru seems to be just about to fall into hysterics, not managing to glare at Tamaki. He shakes his head and puts a hand over his eyes, so done with everything that has happened.

Another silent prayer from Haruhi to any deity out there thanking them for Hikaru’s early departure. Yes, he caused this, but what it triggered is now for the rest to deal with because Tamaki is being a moron. She feels bad for Kaoru though, he should have gone with his brother, not a doubt.

Risking a glance at Kyouya who’s still sitting, looking impassive and expressionless, she answers the blond. “Do I believe what exactly? That two of our friends are in love with each other and together and happy?” She says quickly and fierce. “Yes, yes I believe it. You’re damn right I’m okay with it.” Tamaki sucks in a breath, taking a step back as if she just threatened to punch him. “I believe in _them_ , of course I’m okay with it.” Tamaki blinks and she thinks she hears Kaoru sobbing. Hell. “What kind of friend are you, Tamaki-senpai?”

“The kind of friend that knows Kyouya!”

“ _Oh please_.” Kaoru complains muffled by both of his hands now covering his face. Hani shortens the distance and pats his back affectionately but he doesn’t react much.

“You do know me Tamaki but I don’t know where you’re trying to go with this here. And you didn’t even believe me when I told you I was dating Kaoru.”

Kaoru lowers his hands, mouth hanging open. “You told him what?”

Kyouya arches an eyebrow. “Was _I_ your dirty little secret?” He pushes.

“For fuck’s sake you know that’s not it.” Kaoru objects and at the same time Tamaki exclaims “You didn’t tell me such thing!”

“I did.” He replies all sober. “That time you tried to scold me for that video that was Kaoru’s idea. You told me I was hiding something so I told you I was dating him.”

Hani and Haruhi both are alarmingly shocked. Kaoru blinks, stuck trying to just process that piece of info.

It takes a moment but recognition slowly starts to show up on Tamaki’s face. “It was a joke.” He mumbles.

“No, it was not.”

Haruhi is feeling all this rage bubbling up and she knows Hani must be feeling it too. Kaoru seems paralyzed.

“You told me you were dating him so you could use his crush on you to help out in the club.” The tone is tiny and barely above a whisper but they all hear it.

“Part of it was a joke.” Kyouya clarifies.

“Oh hell.” Haruhi says again and Hani has moved his hand to hold Kaoru’s, protective, supporting.

Yes, if Hikaru had still been here, both Tamaki and Kyouya would have received a punch by now. Haruhi can’t say she’s that opposed to it.

“Oh God.” Kaoru utters, and the broken laugh is there again. “Hikaru is so fucking _right_. You _are_ an asshole Kyouya.” He promptly turns and leaves, storming out of the Third Music Room as fast as he can.

Kyouya sighs exhaustedly but doesn’t follow him. Her heart drops.

*

The girls clustered around the Third Music Room watch in astonishment how Hikaru goes out and walks away from the place, not even paying them any attention. He looks so upset that no one’s brave enough to stop him and ask him what’s going on.

A few seconds later, Mori shows up. Composed and tranquil as ever. They look at him and he nods, offering a soft smile.

“Club has been canceled.” He says. A whispering arises all around, girls muttering to each other. “We are very sorry.” Mori continues, talking to no one in particular. “Can you please tell this to the other princesses?”

Chisuzu steps forward, a worried frown on her pretty face. “It’s okay. We’ll make the word go around. I’ll text Renge too, she’ll make everyone else know.” She offers.

“I’ve already texted her. If you could call her and make sure she read the text, that would be great.”

“Of course.” She replies, and smiles at him, smoothing the frown. “Just go.” Chisuzu tilts her head in the direction Hikaru took.

Mori nods his thanks and goes, having to give long strides to catch up with Hikaru – he contemplates running but luckily Hikaru only went quickly through the sea of customers outside and he’s actually waiting for him near the staircase where it’s blessedly empty.

He’s still fuming, cheeks red with anger. As soon as he watches Mori approaching, he starts walking once again.

“Breathe for me.” Mori instructs softly, finally reaching him at the mouth of the next hallway.

“I’m _mad_.” He hisses.

“I can see that.” Mori pauses and puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping Hikaru and making sure he’s trying to steady his breathing. “We all saw it back there.”

“I’m _not_ in the wrong here, Mori! And you and Kaoru and _Kyouya_ and everyone and even God knows I’m right!”

Steps hurry over the corner, someone heard the screaming and decided to avoid them altogether. Mori doesn’t even get to look at the student but he’s grateful for the fact that it seems no one wants to interrupt this conversation.

“Maybe.” And he squeezes Hikaru’s shoulder. “But do you think it’s for you to decide when and how they tell what’s going on?”

Hikaru gapes, offended. “What?!” Mori wants to cringe at the screeching. “We all know what’s going on between Kyouya and Kaoru! At least us that matter – it’s just Tamaki being a total airhead that can’t see it and those two idiots won’t tell him, I don’t know why!”

It’s hard to remain stern when all Mori wants is to latch onto Hikaru calling them, all of them, mind you, _us_. Not just the two Hitachiins but also the rest of his friends. It’s heartwarming despite his fury.

“I understand your point.” He tries, conciliatory tone low and firm. “Here’s a thought though: you just outed your brother and his boyfriend to a dear friend. To Kyouya’s best friend.”

 _And it looked like neither of them were thrilled about it_ goes unsaid.

Hikaru’s bottom lip sticks out and he looks down, shoulders hunching.

“It was wrong, I know. I’m sorry.” The lip trembles a bit. “I was really fed up.”

“Okay.” Hikaru looks up, hopeful. “I’m not the one you should say this to.” He nods. “And you need to work on this, bottling up and getting fed up so then you lash out so harshly isn’t good.”

Taking a deep, long breath, Hikaru nods again. “Yes.” Mori gifts him a sweet smile and another reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. “Will you help me? I— I don’t think I can change alone. And I can’t ask Kaoru this, he will always be my worst weakness, and of course my biggest strength, so I don’t think I’ll be able to work this out at first with him, I’m too… emotionally invested, I guess.” There’s a slight pink color on his cheeks and it’s adorable.

“I’d be honored to help you out in any way you need. And I know Mitsukuni feels the same.” Hikaru smiles at this. “And I’m pretty sure Haruhi and Kyouya will want to help too, if you’re up to it.”

“Yeah.” He chokes out. “For now, talking with you and Hani-senpai is awesome.” Mori nods his understanding. Biting his lip, Hikaru checks no one’s around. “Come home with me? We can play some video games or whatever until Kaoru gets back and I can properly apologize to him.”

“Sure.”

Hand never leaving his won position on Hikaru’s shoulder, Mori walks him out. Pleasantly calm, things with this twin are going in the right direction at the very least.

*

Haurhi doesn’t resist the electric atmosphere with this false quietness, she’s tired of Tamaki muttering incoherent protests under his breath as if he can’t put his shocked thoughts into words, she’s tired of watching Kyouya pretending everything is normal when he’s still disheveled and tired and mimicking doing work on his laptop when he’s fingers are futilely motionless above the keyboard.

Hani doesn’t look much better, eating cake with contempt in his huge eyes. He is _so_ angry, but hides it like Hikaru could never. Haruhi has seen very little of Hani being absolutely furious, she’s not sure this is it but it’s pretty close she bets.

She sighs, feeling herself way too tired, but takes the offered plate of cake because she’s sitting right beside Hani.

“So, we’re just going to pretend nothing happened or…?”

Hani hums noncommittally around his tiny fork. Haruhi supposes it’s not his place to respond but turning to look at the other two right now feels like quite a task she doesn’t feel up to. Mostly because she’s also pretty angry about what just transpired.

“Nothing happened.” Kyouya has the guts to reply. Tamaki makes a pitiful and disbelieving sound of objection and that’s that. “ _Nothing happened_.” He repeats with the sort of emphasis that gets lost in his slightly slurred exhausted voice.

The one making a disbelieving groan this time around is Hani and Haruhi is with him on this.

“Sure it didn’t, Kyouya-senpai.” She says almost as caustic as a Hitachiin remarking it would be.

Haruhi is _so done_ with these dorks. All of them.

*

Mori stays with him until it’s pretty late, Hikaru feeling restless with every hour that passes without signs of Kaoru’s whereabouts. Shortly after arriving at the Hitachiin Residence, Haruhi texted them a quick message about how nothing good happened after they left and that she has no idea where Kaoru is but when Hikaru finally finds him, they should talk. That’s her advice.

A good one, honestly.

He’s planning on following it, he needs to apologize to his little brother and make some damage control, something tells him Tamaki wasn’t nice about it and probably Kyouya either. Hikaru selfishly took Mori with him, fully knowing that the senpai is the calmest of them all and would have been able to stop whatever went wrong.

Mori doesn’t tell him any of this, out of respect Hikaru guesses. A part of him truly wants for Mori to openly reproach him but he’s not sure why or how that’s supposed to help. Maybe he doesn’t want it to help, just to hurt some because he _deserves_ it.

At some point they both lose interest in video games and incredibly enough, wind up doing homework and school reading. Hikaru suspects the soft sounds from Mori’s phone are messages from Hani but if they’re talking about what happened in the Third Music Room, Mori doesn’t share and it twists Hikaru’s insides because he won’t ever know what was said while he was gone and yet has to live with the fact that he caused it, only knowing it wasn’t pretty.

He envisions Kaoru coming to him with puffy eyes, tired of crying and maybe screaming and fighting with Kyouya. And now that Hikaru has time to cool down and _think_ , damn if he doesn’t feel guilty as hell. Tears prickling his eyes distract him, he can’t stop thinking now. Mori was right, he just bottled up until a little thing made him explode. And explode he did, lashing at his friends and his brother and for all his accusations, it turns out he’s the real asshole here.

“Is Kaoru with Hani-senpai?”

There’s a pause. Mori isn’t exactly thinking it through, just looking at him, inspecting him. Surely, he’s wondering if Hikaru has a plan that could end badly if it turns out that yes, Kaoru is hiding with Hani.

“No.”

Hikaru wants to protest, to beg to not be lied to, to swear and throw his book. He does nothing of the sort, instead returns the gaze, contemplative and doubting Mori’s honesty.

“Mitsukuni doesn’t know where Kaoru is.” Mori adds unprompted. Because somehow he reads Hikaru so well. “Are you worried?”

 _Yes_. Oh God of course he is. _Sick worried_. However, Hikaru feels guilty even of that. He hurt Kaoru, he shouldn’t have the right to be so concerned now.

He smiles weakly. “A lot.” And if he goes for a longer explanation, he knows his voice is going to crack miserably so he seals his lips and implores with his eyes.

“Do you want to call him? Ask him where he is?”

“I want him _here_.” Hikaru chokes out.

Mori must understand more than Hikaru thinks he actually conveyed in that simple sentence because he gives him a more confident smile, leaving his homework in order to sit with him, compassionate and caring and what good thing did Hikaru do to deserve such a loyal friend? He will never know.

“I can call him, if you want.”

He takes a deep breath, steadying. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

The other nods, and pats his head. “I’ll put the phone on speaker.” Mori announces and fumbles with the device for a brief moment.

Hikaru feels like he’s trembling anxiously and it’s _awful_. The tone sounds very loudly in the silence of the room – a room that’s only Hikaru’s now and it feels so fucking empty. Kaoru fills space, makes it all lively and fun and Hikaru is counting each bell hoping his brother picks up soon, his heart won’t resist it.

They go to voicemail.

“Shit.” He mumbles and stands up. Paces around.

“Let’s try again.” Mori proposes, watching him come and go but not stopping him. Hikaru has way too much nervous energy to spend if he plans to speak with Kaoru. He nods his agreement and the tone resumes.

“Hey!” As he picks up, Kaoru’s voice is light and almost happy, bubbly. “Mori-senpai?”

“Hello.” Mori says instantly. Hikaru’s eyes go wide and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out of it. “Are you okay?”

“Oh. Um. Yes.” He gives a nervous laugh that echoes in the room and it makes Hikaru even more anxious. “Yes I am. Uh… I’m assuming Hani-senpai or Haruhi told you what happened?” An _Un_ of affirmation later, Kaoru is sighing. “I’m fine.” He replies honestly. “You’re with Hikaru, right? Is he okay?”

“Yes.”

Hikaru’s throat feels like sandpaper so suddenly.

“Thank you.” It’s so soft it almost gets lost into the static of the speaker. “Hello there big brother!” He says next, way too cheerful.

Hikaru pictures the indulgent smile of his brother. “Hey.” His _hey_ is subdued and so raw instead. “Where are you?” He chokes out.

Kaoru laughs another bit. “At school. With Daisuke-senpai.”

That definitely makes him stop pacing and look at the phone as if it just personally offended him with the most colorful combination of insults he’s ever heard. “What the—?” Hikaru screeches. Mori winces. “You’re with that Nakamura guy?!” He closes in on Mori, who’s still passively sitting on his bed with the mobile in hand. “Why?!”

“Hikaru.” Mori reprimands.

“Oh _come on_.” Kaoru swiftly jumps to the bait but with a relaxed banter of his own to counterattack. “Because he’s fun to be around? Because Arakawa-senpai isn’t here and the Film Club is kinda cool? Because I stormed out of _our_ club and wasn’t feeling like going back home? Because they have expensive costumes too? I can think a few more reasons if you’re interested.”

“Ha. Haha. Very funny.” It sounds not funny at all.

Hikaru is reminded once again that Kaoru lacks any sort of self-preservation instinct. After all, who in their right mind would go to the guy who has a crush on them after a fight with their boyfriend? Only Kaoru being an idiot, that’s who. Yet, the easy way they tease each other now is so welcomed, a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

“Yep, some fun.”

He shakes his head and shares a look with Mori, a lot calmer now. Mori gifts him a smile, soft and inviting and offers the phone. Hikaru hesitates for a moment until he chooses to take it and sit down once again.

“Hello? Are you guys there?” Kaoru asks when the silence stretches some more.

“Yes.” Mori says and arches an eyebrow as if to indicate it’s all Hikaru’s now.

“When are—” He stops. Clears his throat. “Are you coming home soon?” There’s a hitch of breath, maybe a hiccup or a sob or whatever. “Kaoru?”

“Yes. I’m coming home now.” Hikaru feels his eyes starting to sting again. “We need to talk.” Kaoru says and it’s tender, sincere, like he doesn’t want to scare his brother or confirm he’s actually really upset.

Hikaru doesn’t deserve his brother’s patience. “We need to talk, yeah...” He drawls. Looking at Mori proves too much, he closes his eyes against the stinging. “Hurry?” Such a tiny pleading.

“Of course. See you in a bit.”

“Bye.” Mori hangs for him, pocketing the phone. “Are you okay?” The senpai tries, almost as soft as Kaoru.

God, Hikaru _hates_ this. He was an asshole and yet everyone is being nice to him, mindful of his feelings. Haruhi checked on him, Mori stayed and offered to call Kaoru for him, and Kaoru— he doesn’t seem mad. What. The. Fuck.

“Yes, I just…” Another deep breath. The slow one, two, three count comes at his mind positively naturally at this point. “I need to change Mori. I really do. I—”

“Easy.”

The hug is everything he wishes to be. Encompassing and compassionate and strong and secure. Mori’s firm frame an anchor.

Hikaru buries his face in Mori’s chest, allowing himself this fondness.

“We’ll work on it.” Mori promises.

Yes. They will. He _will_ become a better person. For Kaoru and for himself.

*

Nakamura doesn’t even complain as he walks with Kaoru towards the parking lot, waiting for the car to pick the younger twin up.

Kaoru isn’t a complete dense idiot like Hikaru so he knows about Nakamura’s… uh… feelings for lack of a better word. Not the full extent of it but some it’s obvious. He won’t say anything unless the other brings it up. Hell, he’s sure Kyouya won’t ever say a word about it either. Also, they’re in a Host Club, they see plenty of girls crushing on them, there’s not much difference.

Luckily for Nakamura, and being careful with said… feelings, he had half the mind to not take the call right next to Nakamura, Hikaru’s loud discontent clear to listen from a safe distance even.

However, his afternoon after the whole disaster in the Third Music Room was fun. Once he stormed out, walking aimlessly sent him to the library and he found Nakamura’s study group there. He was upset, really fed up and Nakamura got it right away – which, to be honest, surprised Kaoru. Or Nakamura was really paying attention or what happened unsettled him enough to have a deficient facade. Probably a bit of both.

Kaoru didn’t want to talk about it and Nakamura didn’t press for details, just a casual “Is everything okay?” and when Kaoru nodded even when _nothing_ was okay at that exact moment, he told him he could show him around the Film Club because “Yuuto-senpai has caught a pretty nasty cold, I’m managing most of the things from the club, want to take a look?”

How on Earth could Kaoru refuse such an earnest offering?

He likes Nakamura, he’s a good guy. Kaoru sometimes feels like he needs more friends outside of this found family Tamaki made of them. Makoto is good company and Nakamura - “Thank you Daisuke-senpai, I’d love to!” - looks promising so far.

They don’t walk in synch like he’d do with Hikaru or Kyouya or even Haruhi. And it’s a bit comforting. He doesn’t need to play pretend but somehow there’s less pressure, he’s not hyper-alert wondering and caring about what Nakamura thinks of him every damn second. Sounds terrible but Kaoru feels this is the start of a friendship where the worst case scenario is that they don’t get along in the end and really, it wouldn’t upset him _that_ much.

“Is your brother alright?” Nakamura has a soft tone, masculine yet polite and nonthreatening. It doesn’t startle Kaoru.

“Ah yes, just wondering where I am. You know how he can be...” Honestly, the other doesn’t know. Nakamura nods all the same, smiling. “Thank you. For showing me around your club, I had fun.”

“I had lots of fun too. I just wish...” He stops and bits his lip. Kaoru, a step ahead, stops too and watches him. “I wish Yuuto-senpai wasn’t such a jerk to people, you know? The club could be so much better if he wasn’t so judgmental and drove everyone away.”

Oh.

“That… sounds pretty bad.” Kaoru says for the sake of acknowledging what’s been shared.

“Yeah…”

There’s exhaustion and sadness in Nakamura’s eyes and it makes Kaoru feel bad about it even if there’s really nothing he can do.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with all of that. You’re a good person, Daisuke-senpai! Arakawa-senpai on the other hand…” He trails off.

“Is not.” Nakamura finishes for him. Kaoru gives an apologetic half smile. “I know, I’m very aware of it. And it sucks.”

“Sorry.”

Nakamura shakes his head and restores his features as to smile at him again but the edges are still sad and it’s not as real as before. The guy loves his club and is stuck with someone who’s pretty much unlikeable. Kaoru truly feels sorry for him.

“I wish Yuuto-senpai was like Suoh-san.” That makes Kaoru rise an eyebrow. “He’s nice and so good with people!” A pause. “You guys are so lucky!”

“Yeah, we are…”

The twinge of anger hasn’t subsided yet and still Kaoru can’t bring himself to badmouth Tamaki in front of Nakamura who’s so sincerely amazed at the blond’s charm. He’s stuck with a Club President that has zero ability to deal with others so it’s obvious he admires Tamaki being the exact opposite, he manages to be nice even to those who don’t deserve it.

And a bitter laugh threatens to bubble up and escape out of Kaoru’s mouth. Of course it is, the clueless King that is Tamaki can be nice and polite to everyone _except_ for his true friends, way to go, right?

Maybe he’s being a bit dramatic or unfair, it must be a shock to find out his best friend is dating another of his friends, more so after said best friend made a stupid joke to half-cover it. But how hard it can be to be happy about it? For Kaoru and Kyouya at the very least.

His face surely shows some of this silent and discontented monologue since Nakamura is watching him cautiously now.

“So, the matter is with Suoh-san and not with your brother then?” Nakamura risks. And for some reason Kaoru is too tired to act like he doesn’t know what the other is talking about, he doesn’t school his expression.

To be fair, Nakamura _doesn’t_ know what he’s talking about, not really. Just fishing for what’s wrong. Pretty smoothly, Kaoru will give him that.

He shrugs. “No matter.” He insists. “Milord is good with people and Arakawa-senpai isn’t, and that is that, honestly.”

Nakamura lifts an arm as if to reach for him but Kaoru’s wary eyes seem to stop him. “Sorry.” He backpedals. “It’s not my intention to pry, it’s just— I only wanted—” His hand finally drops just as his face, inspecting his own shoes. “I wanted to know you’re really alright. You looked upset when you showed up at the library. Just— just wanted to improve your mood, I guess.”

“You did, Daisuke-senpai. It was really fun, I told you.” Kaoru says and turns around, resuming the walking. He promised to be back as soon as possible. And despise the little guilt for leaving him hanging, he isn’t going to confess his worries to Nakamura.

However, Nakamura doesn’t take that as the end of this conversations. His steps hurry until he’s at his side again.

“And I’m glad! It was my pleasure showing you around the Film Club, you know?” Kaoru almost cringes at the earnest tone, feeling guilty for putting this distance between a possible friend. Nakamura notices nothing of the sort. “Hey, wait.” His voice is small but Kaoru obeys nonetheless. “I’m sorry. For trying to intrude, I may had been… ahead of myself, I suppose. I don’t want to spook you.”

The pang of guilt remains steady along his beating heart. “You don’t spook me. _Didn’t_ spook me.”

“Cool!”

Is he giving false hope here? Because that smile is so blinding with just how bright it is. Kaoru returns a more sedated smile, wondering absentmindedly if this is how one normally makes friends.

“Cool.” Nakamura repeats, calmer. “Ah— Um. I mean.” The stammering is kind of cute. “I _know_ I was overstepping if I pretended to get you talking about what got you upset, okay? But if you ever need someone to talk to… I’m here. For whatever. I’m your friend.” Kaoru positively tries to not falter and give everything away with his expression, he’s not sure he’s succeeding though. “I just want you to know that.”

“Thank you. I do appreciate it.” Nakamura nods, beaming. Looking away, Kaoru clears his throat. “My car is already here. See you around!”

“See you!”

He doesn’t run but he wants to, just to get away as quickly as humanly possible or even faster. He doesn’t need to look back to know Nakamura is waving with enthusiasm. The guilt weighs him and it’s— _doing something_ to him. Kaoru already has enough to worry about without this added _thing_ he can’t name.

Seriously, is this how one makes friends? Or, worse yet, is this how one deals with unrequited crushes?

Kaoru has no idea.

For now, he jumps into the limo and lets himself be driven home, to Hikaru. To talk. And _that_ needs to be focus right now.

*

Fitting themselves into each others’ arms is easy, automatic almost. It always is, their bond is way too strong. Hugging and sharing physical contact calms them, it means what they truly mean without words mangling the significant things that need to be communicated.

“I’m so sorry—” Hikaru starts to say and Kaoru stops him with a soft look. Resting their foreheads together, he sighs relieved, hot air on his brother’s face. “How much did it suck after I left?”

Kaoru gives a weak laugh. “A lot.”

Mori doesn’t bring any attention to the fact that he’s still here, compelled to stay until the twins were reunited and in good terms in case some modicum meddling was needed. However, it isn’t, they have a way of solving their differences that it’s quite astonishing. They run on instinct when it comes to each other, forgiving and asking forgiveness quickly and unashamedly. He isn’t an expert in this topic, he doesn’t fight often, if at all – Satoshi, his little brother, is a total sweetheart and Hani never fails to say sorry if he did something wrong even when Mori can’t really stay mad at his cousin.

“Milord or Kyouya?”

“Try both?” Kaoru suggests with a shrug that separates them a few inches but they don’t break the embrace. Hikaru wheezes in anger, scowling. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to them, it’s okay.” He promises, patting Hikaru’s shoulder.

It makes Mori arch an eyebrow. He remains silent nonetheless. He’s more used to Hikaru’s emotional spectrum, the older twin tends to be rapid, red hot fury deflating to a soft malleable sort of sad thing once he vented about what was bothering him. Kaoru is sharpness and selflessness, another completely different set of tools about his own self-esteem.

“You say that… but I fucked up too, little bro.”

Kaoru gifts him with a kiss on the cheek. “You did. But I see where you were coming from and I’m sorry it upset you so much. I— I’m trying… uh, that is… I don’t know what to tell you to be honest.” He’s sheepish and Hikaru squeezes him tight as if he could fuse them both into one person and vanish all the unpleasantness away.

They look at each other, there must be some silent conversation they’re sharing in their brains. Hikaru frowns and Kaoru shakes his head and smiles a tiny smile of barely curved lips.

Mori takes note, because evidently the twins only know how to make fighting a great deal and making up is just hugs and _I’m sorry_ and _I know. I’m sorry too_ and everything is fine again. He wonders almost absentmindedly if that’s how Kaoru fixes things with Kyouya as well.

“Tell me?” Hikaru prompts.

“But you don’t get to feel guilty about it, okay?” Hikaru nods. “Well...” He bites his lips and takes a step back.

A deep breath later, Kaoru is looking away— no, directly at Mori. He smiles at him and Mori nods in autopilot mode, standing straight and shoving his hands in his pockets. It’s the first time Kaoru acknowledges him since he got back and something in that sends a weird chill down his spine.

“Hello.”

“Mori-senpai!” Kaoru says cheerfully all the same. It proves to be a tone his brother disapproves as he starts frowning. “Thank you for staying with Hikaru, hope he wasn’t too annoying.”

“As if.” Hikaru mumbles.

“I’m always happy to spend time with my friends.” It’s honest. The sharpness that Kaoru can show is still there, glaringly obvious. And Mori knows how to take cues better than these two. “But now that you’re here, I should return home.”

“Thank you Mori-senpai.” The twins say in unison, easily and perfectly. They won’t ever stop being a unit.

“No problem.” He whispers as a reply and slips away, finally leaving them to their own devices.

*

Kyouya purposely ignores Tamaki’s calls, one after the other, all of them going straight to voicemail and Kyouya _knows_ Tamaki will leave message after message. He may listen them tomorrow – or never.

He sighs tiredly and slumps against the overtly comfortable pillows of his huge bed. _Way to go today Ootori, not one thing right. At all._ His mobile rings and he dutifully stares at his laptop, pretending not to hear it.

Then comes a text. Immediately another phone call.

Typing away, he considers his options as the new call goes surely to voicemail as predicted. He can ignore the text too. However, he doesn’t. Tamaki can’t be _that_ annoying in just one text message. Right?

It’s Kaoru.

_Hello?_

Kyouya massages his temples. What are his options here? Thinking for a brief moment, he starts typing a reply.

_I thought you’d be too mad to even want to hear from me. K. O._

The next ones come in rapid succession. He gives Kaoru the time to send them all before setting to read them.

_I’m still mad at u. We should talk tho?_

_I wanted 2 write u earlier but got home late and had some things 2 talk w Hikaru_

_I’m mad at Tamaki 2 but whatever_

_1 person at a time and 1rst of al l my brother_

Something in his heart clenches uncomfortably. He had all of these points clearly defined in his head, of course Kaoru wanted to make sure things with Hikaru were alright before anything else. The “coming home late” part is a bit concerning but he decides to not dwell on it, not right now at least.

_I understand. How is Hikaru now? Calmer? And yes, we should talk. As you say, it’s late now. Tomorrow? K. O._

Kyouya hopes that through the text Kaoru can sense that he is being sincere when he asks about Hikaru. They know each other very well, so he counts on it to be that way.

_Yep, he’s fine. Ok, tomorrow! Night!_

_Very well, tomorrow. Goodnight, Kaoru. K. O._

A part of him wants to add a declaration of love of some kind. It’s ridiculous and certainly uncalled for, considering he was an utter asshole to Kaoru today and he can admit that much in the privacy of his mind, thank you very much.

He sends the text just as it is, with no _I love you_ or _I’m sorry_ or _Please don’t be mad at me_ or _I was in the wrong, I’ll do better next time_ or anything of the sort. It probably won’t mean anything until he says any and all of those face to face.

He doesn’t sleep well tonight either.

*

*

Tamaki is quick scooting them all and rushing them to the unoccupied Chemistry Lab just two doors down the hallway, a whirlwind of movement and hushed words. The blond is impatient, full of himself and his need to clarify what happened.

They follow without much protest. Because despite that announcement of Kaoru and Kyouya’s relationship going so poorly, they all love Tamaki to pieces. And they know deep down that he will change his mind once the other two get to explain their point.

After all, Tamaki is a sucker for romance and damn it all if those two don’t love each other.

He levels them with a serious look before stopping on the Hitachiin present. “I thought you’d be on my side!” Tamaki accuses, finger pointing at Hikaru indiscriminately.

“There are no sides here, Tama-chan.” Hani reminds him with a forced sweet voice.

Mori nods, a strong presence in the room, reminding his cousin that he has to be patient with Tamaki too – even if he’s displeased with the Host King’s words and behavior.

“Excuse me?! What is that supposed to mean?!” Hikaru demands and a hand on his arm stops him.

Haruhi smiles at him, understanding and exasperated, and a bit sad too. However, she knows better than to let Hikaru get aggressive.

He sighs and counts to ten in a vain attempt to calm down, somewhere in his mind Mori’s voice sounds steady and earth-grounding in the way he needs it right now, telling him to even his breathing pattern.

“Hani-senpai is right. There are no sides here.” Hikaru hears Haruhi explain.

“Fine. But I just thought that you would be against this. This isn’t right.” He keeps talking at Hikaru and it’s infuriating.

 _This_.

What exactly does he think his brother and Kyouya are doing? God. Why does that intonation sound so bad?

“You know?” Haruhi utters, louder than necessary and for a moment, it drowns out every other possible reply. “I told Kyouya-senpai he should talk to you, he should be honest. But now it’s starting to make sense why he didn’t.” And she is mad yet controlled.

Tamaki looks hurt at the words and Haruhi gives nothing back, Mori pats his back but he isn’t smiling, he’s just offering the support needed to figure out in which side he wants to stand or if Tamaki is ready, to actually erase this dividing line that shouldn’t exist.

Hikaru can do this, for Kaoru and for the goodness of it all.

He takes one last deep breath. “I wasn’t the happiest person alive if that’s what you want to know. Yes, I have some issues with the way they deal with their relationship, because I realize I have expectations about what my little brother _deserves_. And I know I don’t have to meddle, I’m still learning how to let them be.” He confesses, slowly, measurably. “But Milord, you…” And he falters. Haruhi’s hand squeezes his arm reassuringly. “Have you even _seen them?_ ” He tries.

Tamaki blinks, confused. “Seen them?”

“Yeah.” Hikaru takes a step towards him, Haruhi’s hand falling from its perch on his arm. “Yeah.” His hands fly on their own accord and try to articulate as much as his mouth. “Have you seen the way Kaoru smiles now? Or the way Kyouya looks at him when he thinks no one’s paying them any attention?” He’s smiling now too, and when his hands come into view he gets sheepish and shoves them into his pockets. “Have you seen your best friend looking at my brother? _Have you?_ ”

Tamaki shakes his head, astonished. “How does he look at Kaoru?”

Hani’s smile transforms into something beautifully honest because he has noticed too and it makes him think of sweet cakes and affectionate warmth in his chest.

“I… I don’t know.” But Hikaru keeps on smiling. “Like Kaoru is the reason why everything is right in the world. Like he’s the most precious thing that needs to be protected and handled with care but above all else, has to be _loved_.” He laughs a bit. “Like Kyouya wants to devour Kaoru’s soul and it won’t ever be enough.”

Tamaki gasps but the easy smile Hikaru sports tells him that he isn’t exactly talking about anything inappropriate. He’s talking about devotion and all consuming love, teenage love which is great and careless and gorgeous.

“Oh.” Haruhi breathes out, a mild flush decorating her cheeks like she’s just now realizing how deep those feelings are. And it makes so much sense. “He looks at Makoto-san and Nakamura-senpai like they’re potential threats and it can be really scary.” She adds, the others hanging onto her every word. “But then Kaoru smiles or laughs and it’s like it won’t matter… _they_ don’t matter as long as Kaoru is as bright as Kyouya-senpai knows he is.”

“My…” But Tamaki doesn’t finish the thought.

Hani giggles. “Is that so?” Haruhi smiles and nods, Hikaru looks at his own shoes. “Kyo-chan is a bit of a jealous and romantic guy, is that right?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess so.” Hikaru shrugs. “I mean, maybe that’s why Kaoru fell for him.”

“That’s— um. I guess I didn’t notice that.”

“You should pay attention.” Mori tells him, honest and prompting. _You can fix this_ , he doesn’t say out loud. Still, the meaning rings clear and evident.

“Milord…” Hikaru starts again. “Aren’t you the first preaching about love?” He pauses and Tamaki takes the cue to nod stiffly. “I think this is it for them. And yes, I feel jealous and lonely sometimes, but who am I to stand in the way? I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ruined my brother’s chance at happiness. What right do any of us has to stand in their way?” Tamaki opens his mouth as if to reply but shuts it, unsure whether it’s rhetorical or he really needs to answer. “We have no right. So why can’t you give the same courtesy to your best friend? Isn’t Kyouya exactly that, your best friend? Then why don’t you want him happy? Why would you deny them their love because… Because of what? That silly club rule about not dating?”

“No… No, that’s not it.” He answers in a tiny voice.

“Okay. Then what’s the problem? You’re against ‘this’” And he draws the quotes in the air with his fingers. “because of some old-fashioned tradition that taught you love only blossoms between a man and a woman? Bullshit. I call bullshit— _homophobic_ bullshit on that and I call _you_ a jerk for putting their love in doubt.”

If his tirade leaves them impressed and speechless, then Hikaru can find himself satisfied. He supposes he isn’t really good with words but he needs to try. And yes, he still has some issues with his little brother’s relationship and he dislikes greatly how Kyouya didn’t bring the topic with his best friend – but those are things he’ll talk with Kaoru exclusively. Here and now, he’s going to defend them. He’s going to let Tamaki know just what kind of positive feelings _this thing_ , as he had put it, has brought to his brother and Kyouya.

Hani gifts him with a huge lovely smile and Hikaru feels pride spreading in his chest. This is growing up, he thinks, this is what Kaoru deserves of him.

“I—” Tamaki starts, stops, blinks, opens his mouth again and no sound comes out of it.

“Just think about it.” Mori’s tone is serious, he’s only looking at Tamaki. With some severity. However, he offers a quirk of lips that’s a soft smile.

Tamaki nods.

*

It’s awkward. Speaking as if nothing.

Kyouya doesn’t show it and the students they pass by in the hallway see nothing different in them. Even when it feels like things went straight to hell yesterday.

Kaoru smiles meekly at the girls and even winks to some of them when he sees how the heart eyes overpowers them while watching their favorite hosts together. He just wishes for lesser attention at least this once, but that’d be asking for too much, they always draw attention. Not like he can’t help it.

Besides, he’s practically perfected the facade of normalcy – at least the sort of normalcy they manage in Ouran.

Kyouya guides him to an empty classroom, probably because their friends must be occupying the Third Music Room and this is more than private after last time’s mess. And when they’re alone it’s a bit harder to maintain the cheerful appearance.

“How is your brother?” Is the first thing out of Kyouya’s mouth and it has Kaoru narrowing his eyes.

Okay, he doesn’t want to be so distrustful and yet he can’t stop thinking such a question is only uttered to make him talk and break the uncomfortableness they’re facing. It feels like a trick, because Kyouya knows Kaoru’s priority is and has always been Hikaru. Just like he knows Tamaki is Kyouya’s. This could be a distraction to win his good will.

On the other hand, it could be that Kyouya is smart enough to think that bringing Hikaru’s concern first will clear the path for a simpler, cleaner discussion.

Alright, he isn’t being fair right now, there’s a real chance that he’s actually worried about Hikaru and that is that. They’re friends for real, after all.

Either way, Kaoru takes his time.

“Calmer than yesterday, that’s for sure.”

He is also smart and even if he really cares about Kyouya, limits need to be marked. It stings a bit, Kaoru doesn’t want to be the one setting restrictions, he wants to erase what happened, he wants for Tamaki to be more understanding and for this fight to be over already.

Kyouya waits for him to elaborate.

So he scoffs. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.” It’s resolute, definitive. But not malicious.

It deflates him slowly, losing his edge and animosity. He sighs and shrugs. “We talked, he asked forgiveness and I did forgive him. He felt guilty and ashamed about it, I think he learned from it.” He shrugs.

“He was only saying what he felt.” Kyouya adds. “I was honest yesterday, I can count on him saying what he means.”

Kaoru arches an eyebrow at this. “Yes. Well. That’s not the point, he was out of place. It wasn’t what he said, more the way he said it. And he put the both of us in the line so he said he’d talk to you too. And I’m starting to feel justified in thinking you don’t deserve his apology.”

“I probably don’t.”

He crosses his arms and glares at Kyouya’s chest, not wanting to watch the sincerity in those gray eyes.

“I own him an apology too.” Kyouya comments almost casually and Kaoru’s muscles tense involuntarily but nods all the same. “Kaoru, I won’t apologize to him because I want to please you, alright?” It makes him snort. “You do know I consider Hikaru my friend, right? Is this news to you?” He insists.

“Oh shut up.” He finally snaps, looking him in the eyes. “ _I know_.” He watches Kyouya intently. “I’m glad it’s that way.” Smiling in the end, he lets his arms hang loose, no more defensive stance. “Did you really tell Tamaki that stupid joke about us?”

Kyouya takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes for a moment with his free hand. “It seemed innocuous at the time.” He confesses, putting his glasses back on, hiding his eyes for a moment.

Hikaru isn’t the only one ashamed of his behavior, huh.

“Damn.” Kaoru sneers. “You _are_ an asshole. What were you thinking?” When Kyouya opens his mouth, Kaoru lifts a hand, positively stopping him. “You know what? No, don’t answer that. It was a joke, I get it. I’d probably say something equally stupid to him too.” He shakes his head. “Can we agree on trying and not doing this kind of jokes from now on?”

“Agreed.” Stepping forward, Kyouya takes his hand and squeezes once. “I’m sorry.” And it’s honest and Kaoru believes him. Also, Kaoru has no idea how to stay mad about it.

“I know. That’s why you actually said it, right? And allowed Hikaru to insult you? You realized it was the wrong thing to tell Tamaki.”

Kyouya grins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You have such a strange way of accepting that you were in the wrong.” He says, shaking his head indulgently and remembering how they started, with Kaoru pouring cold tea all over him after they kissed in Mori’s house a complete month prior to that incident.

“Are we good?”

And that is the question, isn’t it. Kaoru squeezes his hand back but doesn’t reply immediately. Are they? He wants them to be, that’s for sure.

“What about Tamaki?”

To be honest, isn’t that it? Wasn’t that the issue from the very beginning? Hikaru and Tamaki – and Kaoru and Kyouya’s impossibility to resign them.

“What about him?”

“See? That’s infuriating.” Kaoru shoots, anger suddenly blossoming again, releasing his hand.

It makes Kyouya defensive though, so Kaoru guesses this isn’t the right path to take. But it’s too late.

“No. You know what’s infuriating?” It’s cold and dry and it ignites a gelid fire in the pit of his stomach. “That every topic of our relationship that needs discussing is triggered by Hikaru.”

He pales. “I—”

“Did you talk to him about it? Because I’m sure you won’t want me dealing with it.”

It stings, eyes watery and voice choked. He knows Kyouya’s right but it _hurts_. “Cut me some slacks here, will you? Do you think I’m having the time of my life with my brother externalizing _our_ conflicts? I’m trying to deal with it, give us some time!” Kyouya pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, so very tired, and Kaoru realizes that he surely hasn’t slept last night either. “You’re irritable, Kyouya. Why don’t you just stay at home and rest? You need it.”

“No.” He rushes to respond. “This conversation is important.”

Kaoru decides to take his hand again and gift him with a soft smile. “Fighting simply because you’re exhausted isn’t important.”

Kyouya sighs once more and nods, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I am sorry.”

“You’re right though.” He counteracts. “And I did talk to Hikaru about it. He promised to work on it.”

“I can cut you some slacks because I’m tired.”

“Shut it!” And with his free hand he smacks Kyouya’s shoulder playfully. “We’ll continue this conversation later, yeah?” He offers, tender and protective as he feels. He sees the dark circles under Kyouya’s eyes, glasses sliding down slightly on his nose, hands cold and twitchy.

“ _No_.” It makes Kaoru suck in a breath, the force with which the monosyllable is uttered. “What about Tamaki?” He refocuses on the last subject. “What about him, Kaoru? Tell me.”

“Please.” Although he isn’t sure what he’s pleading for. Kyouya is tired but this doubt has stayed put for so long, and after what happened yesterday, it’s impossible to not clear this up. “We both know what about Tamaki.” He comments so confidently that Kyouya mildly narrows his eyes, not wanting to give anything away. “It’s just like with Hikaru. They’ll always come first, before anyone else. Even above ourselves.”

“Is that so?”

“Come on. Come on, Kyouya please. Are you going to deny it now?” His hands feels clammy and the other probably can tell, the one holding Kyouya’s must be sweaty. “I don’t want to fight over this, there’s no point. We’re in the same page. I’m just wondering what’s next considering Tamaki’s… _reticence_.” The last word comes in a whisper, solid yet elusive.

“You deal with Hikaru, I deal with Tamaki.”

“Really?” Kaoru wonders if that sounds as hopeful as he feels. Hell, he would respect Kyouya’s decision if it were to please Tamaki – he’d do the same prioritizing Hikaru. He’s fighting against that complacency, but right now? He still values Hikaru’s happiness more than anything, and Kyouya defying the nature of his loyalty towards Tamaki would mean the world to him. “Hey. Hey, listen.” He chokes out, chest tight and eyes glassy, overwhelmed. “Listen, if Tamaki insists… We could— I mean, Hikaru and I could leave the club, you know?”

“That’s unacceptable.” Kyouya claims, eyes severe and mouth a thin line. Kaoru tenses, gulping and swallowing around the lump in his throat. “No one is leaving.” He goes on and after a brief pause, he offers a smile. He brings Kaoru’s hand to his lips and deposits a light kiss there.

Kaoru returns a feeble smile. “I’ll go if it comes to it.” He’s not asking permission, he’s informing Kyouya about it. “If you have to choose, I’ll step down. I don’t want us having to reach that point.”

“What are you—”

“I’m okay” Kaoru speaks over him. “with Tamaki being more important.” The smile is sad but honest.

Kyouya inspects him, sternly and with a tinge of something Kaoru can’t pinpoint showing in his eyes. It’s like he’s getting dissected, unmade and put back together again.

“Has anyone ever told you that for all that bravado and flashy Hitachiin ego, you’re actually quite insecure?”

Kaoru glares back, pursing his lips. “It’s not about ego or insecurities. It’s about being realistic and knowing everyone’s place in the grand scheme of things.”

Taking a step backwards, Kyouya casually leans against the wall, all sleek and confident. “Sounds like insecurity to me.” Kaoru rolls his eyes. “However, I enjoy challenges. May I try to vanish that feeling?”

And that startles Kaoru. He blinks and watches Kyouya, avid eyes and slack mouth, full of wonder. “Yes.” He nods. “Yes, you may try.” A step forward. “And you may achieve it.”

“Ah, big words from you.”

“You’re the one pleased with challenges, let’s see what you can do.”

Another step and they’re in each other’s personal spaces, inching slowly to the obvious culmination. Kaoru licks his lips absently, locking his golden hazel eyes on Kyouya’s. The atmosphere changing completely and almost imperceptibly, warmth filling every nook.

And when they’re just about to kiss, Kyouya yawns.

Kaoru’s eyes widen comically and then a laugh erupts past the calmness, a tiny tear escaping the corner of his eyes.

“Just go home!” He teases fondly. Kyouya glares but it’s more the kind of glare an exhausted kid gives when he’s falling asleep and doesn’t want to admit it. _It’s cute_. He has told Kyouya he’s cute before and he still believes it.

Dipping down, Kyouya’s kiss catches him off guard. Chaste but heartfelt. They needed this, the conversation, the comings and goings, the confrontation and reconciliation. Also, it won’t be the last. But for now, it feels settled somehow.

“Come home with me.” A pause, his breathing hitching low in his throat. “Please. It won’t be the first time we sleep in the same bed. Unless you’re fundamentally opposed to naps now…?”

Kaoru snickers. “I have nothing against naps, no.”

*

Hani takes it upon himself to cancel club activities. Again. He feigns an impossible-to-bear hurting teeth so no one says a thing about it. Not the princesses because they have seen Hani in bad days and are probably scared. Nor the Hosts, who know the truth but are unwilling to share it with the rest. Another day to settle things will do some good.

Kyouya doesn’t even show up. He sends a mass text, explaining he’s way too tired and retiring early.

Hikaru flushes when Kyouya mentions almost casually that Kaoru’s going with him. _To talk_ , he stresses as if putting that out there will make it true. Haruhi pats his head and sits with him and Mori. They spend the afternoon doing homework.

On the other side of the Third Music Room, Tamaki is restless. Pretending to accompany Hani in his attempt of looking miserable and still having sugar with tea. It seems he can’t wait any more to run to Kyouya and have a conversation.

Haruhi actually thinks that learning some patience will be good for such a spoiled King. And Kyouya and Kaoru need their own time to figure out if things are alright between them.

He drinks tea, makes light conversation with Hani, checks his phone, and keeps a half-hearted discussion with Usa-chan about the possibility of repainting the Club’s walls. It breaks her heart a little although Tamaki brought this onto himself. Hikaru gave an excellent speech in defense of his brother and she hopes it got through to Tamaki’s honest and romantic heart. He is kind, he’s capable of fixing this. Haruhi believes in him.

*

*

Hikaru can be accommodating.

Okay, he’s _learning_ to be accommodating. And it’s a process, he’s working on it, alright?

But so many things have happened lately, he thinks it’s completely understandable then that he insists on picking his little brother up from Kyouya’s house. And the assholes asks him to wait half an hour before showing up to the Ootori Residence as if they need some time to get themselves ready for prying eyes.

It’s a hard pill to swallow but he’s _fine_. Hikaru waits and goes for Kaoru at the designated time, all proper and nice. He doesn’t like it but he’s fine. And he understands the importance of giving Kaoru space – to give them both space. He crossed a line and he’s sorry for it. He’s going to learn from it and defend his brother’s relationship.

When he arrives, Kaoru beams at him and it’s so lovely. It’s worth all the effort of letting go a bit. He kisses his cheek soundly and leaves, because he knows Hikaru’s about to apologize to Kyouya.

It irks him some that they don’t say their goodbyes, Kyouya watches him go silently, a sort of smirk on his lips. He’s well rested to begin with so that’s good. Kaoru saunters away, not even giving him a last look. Hikaru doesn’t get it but there’s nothing for him to understand, as long as they’re happy, they can do whatever the hell they want.

And to be honest, it’s a relief not seeing them kiss.

“Come on, sit down.” Kyouya says after Kaoru’s steps become impossible to listen. He’s smiling and it feels easy enough. Almost like it taunts Hikaru and his outburst in the Host Club. He complies nonetheless, the room silent and empty except for them. “Do you want tea or something?” Kyouya asks sitting right in front of him.

He shakes his head. “Nah. This shouldn’t take that long.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Hikaru.” Kyouya says unprompted, serious and honest.

“I don’t _want_ to. But I do have to.” That much is true. “I was wrong so I have to apologize. I’m not a kid anymore, I have to own up to my mistakes.”

“You are a kid.” Kyouya waits a heartbeat. “Technically we all are, we’re teenagers, we are bound to make mistakes. And you… weren’t wrong.” He shrugs like confessing Hikaru is right is the easiest thing in the world for him – which it musn’t be.

Besides, Hikaru understands what Kyouya means, he does. However, it’s pretty hard to buy it when Mori seems like a complete adult, serene and controlled. And when his little brother works passionately for the Host Club. When Haruhi and Hani show their serious sides and it’s brilliant and lovely. And then Kyouya…

“Yeah, says the _boy_ ” He stresses the word, shooting daggers with his look. “who’s been working nonstop behind his family’s back to move the rug under his father’s feet.” Kyouya opens his mouth like he’s ready to counterattack with some caustic comment but Hikaru doesn’t give him the chance and rushes to keep talking. “And I was wrong. Not what I said – if your lack of vengeance is anything to go by. I was wrong in the way I went about it.”

“Okay.”

“So forgive me.”

They remain silent for a moment, as if the pause is for testing the veracity of his words. As if this isn’t the obvious culmination for Hikaru’s outrage. Hell, he truly believes Kyouya loves Kaoru; and he’s sure Kaoru corresponds with all his heart. It’s sickeningly sweet and it makes him mad sometimes but he won’t purposely ruin this for them.

Kyouya nods, smiles. “Apology accepted.”

“Kyouya I—”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“Shut it! I do.” He insists. Dammit. “I’m sorry. I’m dealing, okay? It’ll get better with me, I promise, I’m working on it.” Kyouya nods again, lips in a thin line. “If I have anything to say about you and Kaoru, I’ll be mindful, I’ll go to my brother. Or you, if it’s absolutely necessary.” He takes a deep breath, hands clutching his knees. He’s learning, alright? To be accommodating, to help his brother. To be better. It’s a work in progress. “I don’t want to meddle, I really don’t. And I’ll try my best to be part of the solution instead of the problem.”

Sudden silence.

Hikaru feels his heart beating wildly, he wonders absentmindedly if the other can hear it.

“Thank you, Hikaru. I appreciate it.” And he’s smiling, unguarded and beautiful and there are times like this, that Hikaru thinks his brother has excellent taste.

“It won’t be easy, you know?” He can’t help himself. “You’re an Ootori and Kaoru _is_ a Hitachiin through and through. But if someone can make it, it’s the two of you, I’m sure.”

Kyouya gives a scoff of a laugh, shocked and a little embarrassed. It’s kinda endearing. “We’ll try our best.”

“And I know that if someone can knock some sense into Milord’s thick skull, is you.”

The sly grin they share is complicit, a secret for them. Hikaru finally laughs, it feels a bit ridiculous and it’s magnificent that after so much fury this can be part of the healing and learning process.

“Thank you.” Kyouya repeats, soft and fond. Nice. “Look.” He starts. “I’m sorry too.” Hikaru bits his lips to avoid a bigger smile. “Kaoru and I have talked and we’ve made a truce. And I don’t particularly want to either but I have to apologize with you too. My silence is not about hiding Kaoru. Either way I recognize I was wrong in the way I went about it.” He echoes Hikaru’s words. “So I’m sorry. And I’m grateful.”

“That’s… good.”

Kyouya nods, offers one last tiny smile before resuming his usual stance of the Shadow King, the change is smooth and Hikaru digs it. “Also, don’t get too used to this… bearing of our souls.”

“No way!” He laughs, sticks his tongue out and just leaves.

When Kaoru questions how it went, all Hikaru dares to summarize is that it went pretty alright.

*

*

There’s a tension in the air that’s impossible to ignore, even if most of them look the same as always.

All an act.

Or mostly an act, Haruhi supposes.

Despise it all, she believes the calmness in Kyouya’s demeanor. In Mori’s and Hani’s posture as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru can be showing off just for the act.

And then Tamaki… well, he’s possibly the most nervous of all. Haruhi imagines that Hikaru’s defense of Kaoru and Kyouya’s relationship must have left him a bit ruffled. And then Kyouya probably hasn’t picked up his phone to talk to him. He must have been climbing the walls in his desperation to make some sense of it all.

It’s ridiculous though. Because Kyouya and Kaoru make perfect sense. All of them defending it should be enough for Tamaki. Kyouya’s happiness, as his best friend, should be enough. Tamaki can be clueless when it comes to a lot of things but she’s sure he noticed Kyouya’s change this last few months. The more it goes, the obvious it gets.

So now the Host Club has an electrified feel to it, a static in the air that’s palpable.

Business hours go without incident miraculously so that’s that and Haruhi is grateful for it. A lot of guests look weirdly at Tamaki, they realize there’s something off but politeness has them pretending this is like any other day. Chisuzu and Makoto sit with the twins without interacting much even when Kaoru tries his hardest to make them talk. The looks Chisuzu directs at Tamaki and Kyouya in tandem are worrisome but she’s nothing if a perfect daughter of self-control, she won’t disrupt their day.

And then, they’re wrapping up and saying goodbyes and Haruhi sees Makoto fidgeting and actually going for a hug that Kaoru somehow deflects. She isn’t sure if it was a conscious effort or just Kaoru being unaware. She supposes they won’t ever know for sure.

When the last girl scurries away, the thick tension grows and there aren’t outsiders now to tame it.

“Kyouya!” Tamaki exclaims suddenly and it freezes them all in their spots. “We need to talk!”

Kyouya looks at him, silently, not even offering a smile. “Very well.” He nods and Tamaki brightens immediately. Like Kyouya has just promised him the sun, moon and stars. To be honest he just promised a conversation and with some luck, an explanation. “Should it be here? Or you want some privacy?” He teases, finally showing a typical grin of his.

It eases something in her heart, she can’t pinpoint what exactly. Hikaru slumpes against her out of the blue, smiling lazily, an arm around her shoulder. Kaoru steps at their side, but looks more sober about the whole affair.

How the tables have turned, huh.

Any other way, she would have betted that Kaoru would be confident in Kyouya’s capability to explain himself to Tamaki – and make him understand. Nevertheless, Hikaru is the one looking utterly unafraid.

“Give us privacy.” Tamaki supplies and it startles her a bit away from her own thoughts. “Please?”

Kaoru turns around instantly and starts to gather his things. Hikaru squeezes her shoulder and follows his brother’s lead.

It’s Mori who takes it upon himself to collect the dirty cups and plates, brushing by Hikaru’s side almost accidentally. Hani jumps into action too, putting every chair, sofa and table in their right place.

There are things that Haruhi doesn’t expect to become accustomed to. This is one of those.

The easiness with which they move and mutely flock around to get things done, as if they all could communicate with looks and gestures. She knows she has done this too, she does this day in and day out. And now, she’s only motionless because, much like Kaoru, she’s afraid Tamaki won’t see the light.

Who would have known she’d be the sceptic one here?

“Let’s go, Haru-chan.” Hani sing-songs, already near the door, Kaoru’s hand in his.

Kaoru isn’t looking back at them, neither is Hikaru that’s at his brother’s side. Mori shielding them somehow.

Kyouya keeps himself seated, surveying everything. Tamaki eyes them cautiously, waiting, and Haruhi feels her blood boil for a moment. He deserves to be teared apart in front of Kaoru for the hurt – but it isn’t her decision to make And she realizes that anger fuels that feeling, nothing will be solved by doing that. No, they speaking privately is better. The best course of action.

“Going.” She announces, and her voice must sound flat and cold.

She feels a bit of that, coldness and hesitation. This isn’t how it should have been. She wants to think that Kyouya and Tamaki deserve the suffering some, even Hikaru. She can’t bring herself to be convinced of this.

“Here.” Hikaru lifts and arm and there’s her bag.

“Thanks.” Haruhi hasn’t noticed Hikaru picking her things up. “Then… goodbye, senpais.”

“See you later, my beloved Haruhi.” Tamaki calls after her at the same time that Kyouya graces her with a deadpan “Goodbye.”

“Bye bye!” Hani says and opens the door, dragging Kaoru out.

They all let them be.

*

*

It’s sweet how the first urge they have is to protect the twins, meaning they don’t plan on letting them alone until it’s sleep time basically.

Haruhi only agrees to go back to her home once Hani emphatically asks Kaoru and Hikaru to go with him.

The Haninozuka Residence can be their new place for solace, that’s what Hani intends. Because they know that Kyouya will leave the Ootori state as soon as possible and Tamaki surely will have to leave the Suoh Residence as well, in accounts of his Grandmother. The twins alone in their respective rooms in their house can’t be good either; at least, not in despairing times. So that leaves the Haninozuka and Morinozuka Residence.

Hani is okay with it, he wants to provide this for them.

Hani is more than okay with what it brings. Hikaru battling Satoshi and Yasuchika in videogames, the kind Mori doesn’t care for but that all the younger ones apparently adore. It’s cute and he drinks his sweet tea peacefully, watching them drag Hani to the next round. It’s a fighting game so the classic rivalry Yasuchika feels towards his older brother plays a big role. Satoshi and Hikaru don’t back down on the challenge either.

Kaoru mysteriously avoids the game, staying seated with him. There’s a nervousness he can’t shake, a residual doubt. This is the first real problem with Kyouya that Kaoru’s facing. It’ll make them stronger, he thinks. He hopes.

And they promised to support and help them, nothing more and nothing less. Mori accepts this, his loyalty has extended to more people but it’s alright.

And when he’s distracted by Yasuchika screaming at his brother, Kaoru clears his throat. He’s sporting a soft smile, a bit tired maybe.

“Hey.” He says, and it’s tender. “Thank you.” It makes Mori blink and Kaoru’s smile grows wider and kinder. “For all you’re doing for Hikaru, especially.”

“Ah.”

Kaoru gives a laughs. “That’s all you gotta say?” He shrugs. “You’ve been very kind Mori-senpai. Honestly, thank you.”

The talk is almost a whisper, he notices. Kaoru doesn’t want Hikaru to listen. Fortunately for him, the others are deeply focused on the battle taking place, eyes fixed on the screen, fingers flying over the joysticks smashing buttons and swearing loudly from time to time.

“It’s my honor, you’re important friends. Both of you.”

“Thank you.” He repeats, and bows lightly. “You’re too good, Mori-senpai.” And of course the smile would turn into a wicked cheeky grin. “You know? If I weren’t so in love with Kyouya, I think it’d be so easy to fall in love with you.”

Crimson blooms on his face, and even if it was said as a joke there’s a soft undertone of sincerity there in Kaoru’s words – the blush is so obviously prompted by that sincerity. “Th— thanks.”

“Nothing to thank me. I’m basically pointing out that you’re a good person.”

Kaoru, Mori notices, has a way with words that Hikaru lacks. Hikaru is harsher and explains himself readily as if he makes sense 100% of the time – which… it isn’t always the case. Kaoru, on the other hand, knows how to be more mellow, there’s a subtlety in his ways most of the time, something cunning even. And he isn’t as naive as to think Kaoru learned it from Kyouya, the boy was this way long before dating Kyouya. Kaoru has another kind of mind. It’s not something bad, just different. It plays well with the changes.

“You’re a good person too.”

“No, I am not!” Kaoru laughs but they both know.

“And…” He pauses.

“And?” Kaoru prompts, curious thing he is.

“It’d be easy to fall in love with you, too.”

Color explodes in Kaoru’s cheeks and neck and it’s adorable.

“Oh God, that was smooth huh. I see why you’re popular with the girls.” He teases. “I see you can be popular with Hikaru too.” And he guesses he wasn’t supposed to hear that part since Kaoru spoke in a tiny whisper and looking away from him but the sudden silence from the other side of the room – they’re choosing new characters and a new location to fight – proves to be deafening enough that Mori catches the words.

Kaoru probably doesn’t notice and if he does, he says nothing about such a statement. Mori prefers to keep this information to himself for now, blush still hot on his face.

*

*

Kyouya takes Tamaki home with him. He makes sure to close the door resolutely once the maid delivered the tea and pastries. This is private, they don’t need distractions. Even when a part of him wants Kaoru in this room, for now just the two of them will do.

Tamaki is restless, fidgeting in his seat like some small kid who’s about to get grounded. It’s an endearing comparison if he’s being honest with himself. And deep down, Kyouya knows he should be more pissed off or a bit offended. However, he only sees the kid that was raised by an ill mother with promises that her romance with his father was epic and the expectation that they’ll be reunited soon to be a dream family. Kyouya sees an enthusiastic teen that doesn’t know better yet. But they’re surrounded by good friends, Tamaki will cope and Kyouya needs to be firm on this regard.

“I’m listening then.” He prompts after it’s been made obvious that Tamaki won’t start by himself.

The blond clears his throat, sits straighter and pierces right through Kyouya with a kind of sad look.

“Are you truly dating Kaoru?”

“Yes.”

Tamaki nods. Opens his mouths, immediately shuts it and reconsiders. “Were you joking when you told me you were dating Kaoru in order to get him to help you with the Club?”

He sighs. Fair enough. Once again.

“I— was partly joking. We were together but of course it wasn’t about getting Kaoru to help with the club’s finances.” He concedes. Tamaki’s eyes are impossibly wide watching him. “I admit it, alright? It was a stupid thing to say, and I’m sorry I didn’t think that through. But I said it and for a moment, it sounded funny.”

“You two were already dating by that time?” He nods. “And why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Tamaki’s voices cracks a bit. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

That’s a tough one.

“I believed you would react the way you reacted. Like it was a prank and it could never be something real. Like it was a prank designed to _bother_ you specifically.”

“Oh.”

Kyouya is glad that no one else is at home right now and the maids have understood his mute command of privacy. It’s not the first time after all. He can have Tamaki’s sad whispers in peace, no one to interrupt them.

“I was in the wrong. Hikaru as well, we’ve talked about it. But so were you. And that’s where we’re at right now, don’t you think?”

“Kyouya, I—” Tears start to show up slowly but surely at the corner of those beautiful violet eyes. “You’re my best friend. And I adore Kaoru too! I just—”

He could fill the blank with so many phrases, it hurts a bit. He remains silent nonetheless. This is his friend baring his soul. This is something it had to happen, it could have been less dramatic, that’s true but then again, what can one do when it comes to Tamaki? Kyouya will follow him to the end of the world for as long as the blond wants him by his side.

He knows that. Tamaki knows that.

Kaoru knows it too.

Hell, even Haruhi and the rest of them knows it too.

It’s hard to know if this is bad. And it probably doesn’t matter now, because he is in too deep. They all are. They would honestly follow Tamaki to Hell if he asked, all of them.

Tamaki looks downward, hands on his knees and biting his lower lip. This is the first time Kyouya sees him so conflicted. Sometimes it’s so easy to forget even Tamaki is a bit damaged as the rest of them.

“You’re my best friend too.” He supplies, lending a hand. “And I adore Kaoru too. You just…?”

As a reply, Tamaki gives a watery laugh. “You know what Hikaru told me? About you?”

He wasn’t expecting that.

“If it’s bad you don’t have to tell me.” But he’s smiling also, because Tamaki looks up again, tender and pliant and smiling.

“He said you look at Kaoru like he’s the most precious thing in the world. His words exactly? _Kyouya looks at him like he wants to devour his soul and it would never be enough_.”

“That’s— not new.” And apparently, it’s a recurring theme. Hikaru has said so much to his face and Tamaki’s face, he has to wonder if Kaoru has listened to these words before. Haruhi said something pretty similar too.

At this point Kyouya is forced to believe it’s true.

“Really?”

The tea has gone cold by now. They don’t care.

“Yes. I’ve heard it before.”

“Woah.” Tamaki utters in a gasp of shock. He blinks at him, a bit bewildered.

The cluelessness mixes well with Tamaki’s short outburst of wisdom. He nods, looking away once again. Tamaki’s thinking this through.

“So? What do you think?” Kyouya asks and pauses, waiting for those violet eyes to land on him. “Do I look at him like that?”

Where this conversation is going, Kyouya can’t be sure anymore. Tamaki doesn’t seem to want to discredit their relationship this time around, he seems simply confused. And ironically hurt by Kyouya’s… lack of sincerity to say it somehow.

“I haven’t been paying enough attention, I guess…” He sighs. “Hikaru also said Kaoru is happier now.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Once again, Tamaki opens his mouth and shuts it right after. He’s taking this seriously and wants to stop to think before speaking. Kyouya wonders if this is growing up and maturing, both Hikaru and Tamaki are surprising him.

“Kyouya, I don’t want to be homophobic. Hikaru accused me of that because of how I reacted. And I don’t want to be like that, it isn’t nice.” Kyouya pats his arm, Tamaki needs the reassurance that he is indeed a good person despite it all. “I don’t want to be like that, much less with my friends.”

“And what has ever stopped you from becoming the person you want to be?”

Tamaki turns slightly towards him on the couch, knees bumping unceremoniously, head tilted sideways like a curious puppy.

It feels like the tables have turned. Kyouya wanted to be firmer, to ascertain that he and Kaoru will stay together no matter what. It’s ridiculous, even for him, to pretend he could have overcome Tamaki’s judgement.

“Kyouya.” He calls, and inches closer. It’s almost like a magnetic pull.

“I’m right here, dear.” He returns softly, moving his arms away for Tamaki to slot right against his chest, forehead planted on his shoulder, hands on the small of his back.

“Are you happier too?” Tamaki mumbles and Kyouya feels the warm puff or air on his neck and the v exposed by his shirt, wrapping his own arms around the blond. “Do you truly look at Kaoru like he’s so precious?”

“I do think so.”

“Alright then.”

They don’t let go of the embrace for a long time.

*

*

_Hey, did u guys talk?_

_Yes, we did. K. O._

_Well?? How did it go??_

_Fine. I told you I’d take care of Tamaki, didn’t I? K. O._

_Ha! Ok, if u say so…_

_I say so. Goodnight, Kaoru. K. O._

_night! xoxo_

*

*

Hani’s call is unexpected. It’s kind of late but Tamaki agrees because any time spent with friends is time well-spent and God knows he’s in need of his friends’ comfort right now. So Hani picks him up with promises of the best dessert he’s ever tasted.

What’s more unexpected is the lack of Mori by his side.

“Is everything okay?” Tamaki can’t help but ask, watching the city scenery go by in the low light of the street lamps.

“It is!” Hani cheers. “Isn’t it?” And he tilts his head to the side, inspecting the other.

“Ah! Of course it is, Hani-senpai!” Tamaki immediately agrees, sitting straighter and looking back at Hani.

“Really, is everything okay, Tama-chan? Did you talk to Kyo-chan?”

And of course this wasn’t only about the most delicious cake ever. This is about their friends and Tamaki being bad at understanding what Kyouya and Kaoru have.

Looking at his lap, he nods. “Yes, we talked.” He confirms. “I… was mistaken, I think. I wasn’t paying attention like you and didn’t notice. I guess I didn’t notice _them_.”

“That’s fine.” Hani says and pats his hand, a huge soft smile on his face. Like this, he looks even younger and innocent and so perfect, Tamaki sees the appeal, Hani is truly lovely. His hidden wisdom is even more impressive. “There’s nothing wrong with no noticing right away. But now that you know, you need to be better about it, right?”

He nods. “Yes.”

“Do you have any plans for that?” It makes him gape like a fish out of the water. “I have an idea, if you’re open to suggestions.” Despite being Hani’s voice and Hani’s cute eyes, for a moment it’s a Hitachiin tone and a Hitachiin smirk, it baffles him in the best way. Tamaki only nods again. “Well, you’ve talked with Kyo-chan, don’t you think you should talk to Kao-chan too?”

Yes, definitely something Hitachiin lurking at the edge of Hani’s gestures.

Nonetheless, that’s true. He should talk to Kaoru.

“Of course! I’m going to speak with Kaoru.” There’s resolution in his words, he’s convinced that he will make peace with Kaoru as well.

And oh Hani’s smile is blinding, huge and honest and gorgeous.

“That’s so good!” Tamaki smiles big with him because it’s contagious. “Excellent! We should go talk to him right now then!”

His smile freezes. “Right now?!”

“Yes!” Hani cheers, lifting his arms and completely delighted at the prospect of putting both Tamaki and Kaoru on the spot. “Yes, right now! So you can mend any differences you might have! Doesn’t it sound great?”

“I—” He doubts and Hani moves closer, a hug at the ready. “It does sound great. I’m just… worried I won’t be able to mend it?” There’s a pang of utter sadness, he loves all of his friends but it is unquestionable that Kyouya is his best friend and they would fix any differences one way or another. Now he’s afraid it won’t be the same with Kaoru.

“Oh, Tama-chan…”

“What if I damaged our friendship too much? What if he doesn’t want to listen to me?”

Hani gives him a look of pity that makes his stomach drop, he wants to cry so badly. Why exactly he’s not sure. For being a complete idiot too blind to see what everyone else saw, that’s probably it.

“It’s not like that at all.” Hani affirms, all honest and resolute. Tamaki wants to believe him. “We’re family, are we not? And families forgive and learn from each other, yes? You two will do just that!” Tamaki nods stiffly, smiling unconvincingly. “Hey, Tama-chan.” Hani continues, extreme softness in his posture. “I wish for the two of you to mend things, that’s what we all want. But you know that’s okay if Kaoru needs some time before forgiving you, right? It’s alright if Kaoru needs space.” It makes Tamaki hiccup, because he understands but it hurts a bit and he deserves it, he wronged Kaoru, the Hitachiin should take his time to process how he feels. “I’m sure he’ll readily forgive you, Tama-chan, but you need to account for his wounded feelings. I know it wouldn’t be nice but we have to own our mistakes.”

“Yes, I know.” He sobs, nodding, and willing away the urge to cry more strongly.

“It will be alright, I know it! Don’t worry.”

“Hani-senpai…” Tamaki starts, and looks outside through the window. It’s dark and he feels that darkness sipping into his bones, a chill running down his spine.

“Yeah?” Hani prompts, head tilted to the side, listening attentively.

Like his senpai has always done. Paying attention. That’s how everyone knew about Kyouya and Kaoru, and he went on with his day to day life so oblivious of what was happening so close to him.

He’ll fix this, he’ll do whatever it takes to regain Kaoru’s trust. He won’t waste all the love and confidence Kyouya has put into him, he’ll show Kaoru he’s worthy of their friendship. “Thank you.” He says at last, and manages a big smile.

Hani tosses back at him another huge smile that takes his whole face. It shines bright like the sun and chases the coldness and darkness away, a new warmth residing in Tamaki’s chest.

“We’re happy to help!”

Tamaki can’t add much more as the limo reduces the speed to a soon stop. And there, it waits his destiny, Hani’s plan – Hikaru and Kaoru are sharing a giant ice cream, Mori sitting at their side with a less outrageous chocolate dessert. They’re sitting outside this colorful parlor, chatting animatedly, joking around, Hikaru’s smile is beautiful, his whole face so different from the anger he showed, different from the tranquil wisdom he imposed on Tamaki.

Descending from the vehicle, Hani offers his hand and another blinding smile, Tamaki takes both and faces their friends, a cold dread still lingering on his heart.

“Hello there.” Hani sing-songs cheerfully, waving his hand at the others.

The twins perk up immediately, shouting for them to rush. Tamaki is taken aback by the lack of reproach from them, Hikaru is even pushing his way towards them with Mori standing up right behind him, taking the dessert with him – for Hani, surely.

Kaoru is smiling as well, it’s a subdued curve of lips but he’s smiling nonetheless, and it seems honest. A spoonful of ice cream hides the gesture, lips closing around it.

“I’m glad you could join us.” Mori says, and pats his shoulder.

The limo parts now that they’re reunited with their friends, to disappear into the parking lot of the establishment.

“Yeah!” Hikaru assures, nodding. And taking Mori’s free hand in one of his and Hani’s in his other hand, he announces loudly: “There’s a pool table inside, play with me senpais!”

Tamaki doesn’t have time to say anything. He only gets a suggestive tilt of the head, signaling he should go to Kaoru.

“Sure!” Hani complies and blows a kiss to Kaoru followed by a wink. It makes the twin pop the spoon right out of his mouth and grin at the short blond.

There’s a sort of resignation in the way they were set up, Tamaki won’t complain though. This is perfect, he thinks, this way they don’t have to waste more time and can dig right into the problem. Tamaki will apologize, will ask his sets of questions. He hopes Kaoru will listen and answer, maybe the boy will ask his own questions in return, that would be fair.

He swallows the sudden anguish in a dry throat and walks towards the red-head. “Can I sit with you?” He seeks permission timidly.

The late afternoon shadows bathe the table and Kaoru’s body, somehow it reminds him of that time in Mori’s countryside house, just the two of them and the early night. This time they can sit and chat and there’s no Antoinette to trip them to the floor. To be honest, he wishes Antoinette were here, that would be a distraction easing the atmosphere.

And back then, that day was easier because he didn’t know what he possibly have done to angry the twin – now, today, he’s acutely aware of his mistake.

Kaoru licks the spoon and spies behind him, checking his brother and the others are already inside. “Of course.” And he pats the seat beside him, occupied moments before by Hikaru. He produces another spoon God knows from where and gives it to Tamaki. “Have some, it’s really delicious. And… way too big for me to finish alone.”

The pang of regret is instantaneous.

The dessert is truly exquisite, Tamaki eats some trying to gather as much courage as possible. It freezes his tongue, still he eats morsel after morsel until it’s so unbearable that his head hurts.

Kaoru laughs. It’s cute, it almost feels like they haven’t fought just two days ago. It feels like Tamaki never payed attention and they can all keep pretending. And that won’t do, not anymore. He stabs the ice cream with the spoon, it stays put so he turns fully towards Kaoru, eyes with intent and fire, a determination he only possesses when he needs to make things right.

“Kaoru, I—”

A gentle breeze. For the first time, Tamaki notices how the chatter and laughter of the parlor flows to them. He thinks he can hear Hikaru’s laughter and it lights a sort of strength in him.

“Kaoru, I’m—” He tries again, words getting trapped in his windpipe, making it hard to breathe.

“Kyouya told me you’ve talked.” Kaoru interrupts. Tamaki’s mouth forms a mute O. Replying nothing, the blond nods. “Good.” Kaoru confirms. “And what do you think?”

“I want to apologize!” That is that, Tamaki needs to make it a priority. “I was… mistaken. I treated you unfairly. I’m very sorry. For doubting you, for not wanting to believe just because I was a fool who didn’t notice how you two were together. I’m so sor—”

“Stop.” Kaoru pleads, eyes bright with unshed tears. “You’re okay with this, Tamaki-senpai?”

It stalls him. “You… What did you just say?” But Tamaki is pleasantly surprised. “I don’t remember if you’ve ever called me that way.”

Kaoru has a moment of self-reflection and comes to the conclusion that he probably hasn’t, not in front of Tamaki at least. It has always been Milord, because it’s funny and easy and at the beginning, it was a way of distancing themselves from him – like they weren’t really part of it if they didn’t know his name. Ridiculous.

“It’s your name.” He says, furrowing his brow. “Does it bother you?”

“Of course not, it’s my name!” Tamaki laughs it off. “I’m just… surprised, I guess. I mean, I got used to the nickname, it doesn’t bother me either – not now. I actually think I like it more—”

“Hey.” Kaoru interrupts, since it feels like Tamaki is getting lost here. “Are you really okay with Kyouya and me?”

He sighs. “Forgive me. I’m honest, I didn’t notice… _you_.” Kaoru looks offended for a second but schools his expression readily, forcing himself to eat more of the slowly melting ice cream. “Everyone else noticed you two and I just didn’t, so I reacted badly, and I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright.”

“No! No, it isn’t. And I truly want to mend it. Will you forgive me?” He knows he’s probably giving puppy dog eyes but he can’t help it.

Kaoru looks at him, truly looks at him, as if he hasn’t seen Tamaki before. That might as well be true in some way – they’re seeing other sides of each other, hidden sides almost.

He stretches the time by eating calmly more and more of the ice cream, it irks every nerve on Tamaki’s body.

“I was really mad, you know?” Kaoru confides at last, he’s serious. “First because you thought it was a joke, as if we couldn’t be together or we didn’t make sense. Then because Hikaru exploded and maybe he was right but it was the worst way to let us know what he thinks. And lastly, because Kyouya made that stupid joke to you so of course you thought we weren’t honest.”

“Kaoru—”

“Shut up, let me finish.” He instructs and Tamaki snaps his mouth shut. “But truth is… I was the one letting all those things happen. I didn’t tell you I was dating your best friend. I didn’t assure Hikaru enough that I’m happy with Kyouya and we’re slowly working on the things he pointed out. I didn’t ask Kyouya to be more open or honest with you.” And oh, Kaoru has the saddest smile he’s ever seen.

“No.” Tamaki firmly opposes. “Not everything is your responsibility, Kaoru. You don’t have to shoulder every problem and carry its weight over your head.” It leaves Kaoru gaping. Then it hits him. “Um. This is like our club’s finances. You’re taking care of it but not everything has to depend on you, don’t you trust us? You told me we were running on red numbers and that was my fault for not considering ever our budget. I think… I think this is the same?” Kaoru blinks like he doesn’t seem to follow. “It’s the same. I should have payed more attention, I should have realized what Kyouya meant. I should have been a better friend and listened when you tried to tell me what was going on.” It almost looks like Kaoru has stopped breathing so Tamaki continues. “And I’m sorry. I want to make it better, I wish for you to forgive me.”

Kaoru blinks tears away and clears his throat, looking away all he manages is a soft whisper that suspiciously sounds like Tamaki’s name.

Licking his lip, he realizes he’s feeling emotional as well. It’s to be expected, he’s searching for some redemption here. Kyouya would never give him that, they’re too great of friends, it’s different between them. However, here with Kaoru, Tamaki needs to offer his most sincere apology.

“I think we’re all doing our best. we made mistakes in different way, yes, but you aren’t alone and we will learn from each other. Right?” He finishes, offering his hand and a smile.

The ice cream is mostly melted by now and his spoon falls and clatters. It’s a shame it’s gone to waste, honestly. They couldn’t care any less right now.

Kaoru sniffs and forgoes his outstretched hand, going for a full hug. “Thank you.” Tamaki reciprocates gladly, and wraps his arms strongly around Kaoru’s trembling frame. “I forgive you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s as if every piece fell into place at last and now they can have peace.
> 
> Nothing short of a miracle in such a short time. She’s sure this is product of the love they profess to Tamaki and to each other. _A family_. Nothing less, exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an epilogue. Happy New Year folk! Thank you so much for your lovely support <3

“So, let me get this straight,” Haruhi recapitulates, Hikaru snorting because straight is the last thing this story is. She goes on without batting an eye. “Hani-senpai picked Tamaki-senpai up and took him to this place where you both were, setting Tamaki-senpai up so he would apologize to Kaoru?”

Kaoru is walking ahead of them, chatting with Hani.

Mori, at their side, nods.

“Yeah, that was pretty much it.” Hikaru shrugs. He doesn’t question how easy and fast things got fixed. He’s just glad.

“And are we sure everything is okay?” She insists.

“It seems so.” Mori replies and squeezes her shoulder for a brief moment.

Haruhi truly feels the impulse to keep asking things. Did Tamaki and Kyouya talk too and mended things? How did Tamaki overcome his prejudice so quickly? What did he say to make Kaoru forgive him in a matter of days?

Is everything honestly alright?

She hopes so. She guesses it’s a matter of faith at this point, of believing in her friends. Well, she can do that.

Hani says something way too softly and Kaoru has a fit of laughter, amused and honest and _happy_.

“That’s good.” She concedes and when she’s about to add something else, Hikaru screeches.

Nakamura is waiting on the next intersection of the hallway, he’s already seen Kaoru and Hani and he’s waving amicably at them. Of course Kaoru is waving back and Haruhi just has to laugh – Kyouya isn’t the only jealous one.

Hikaru utters some insults under his breath and Mori all but flicks his ear. “Ouch! What was that for?” But he knows what’s that for and Mori only gives him a meaningful look before quickening his pace and reuniting with the others.

Haruhi sees the way Hani winks at Mori, they say nothing as Nakamura makes excited conversation with Kaoru. And Kaoru doesn’t discourage him, huh.

It makes Hikaru harrumph.

“You sort of deserved it.” She says without qualms. “Daisuke-senpai is a good guy, you don’t have to call him names just because you dislike the fact that he wants to be friends with Kaoru.” She refrains from mentioning Hikaru didn’t have this childish behavior towards Makoto and Chisuzu.

“ _Friends_.” He repeats the word with as much disdain as possible. “That guy wants more than that, I should know.”

Yep, jealousy.

“And what if that were the case?”

He looks taken aback by that. Haruhi arches a defying eyebrow, daring him to finish the thought.

Hikaru doesn’t, just narrows his eyes at her and leaves. She’s the one shrugging this time. Okay, Hikaru is working on things, he needs to keep working hard.

*

Kyouya honestly thought that arriving together with Tamaki to Ouran was a thing from the past. It seems not. Tamaki is still operating under the assumption that he needs to offer apologies at every chance, this will get old real quick.

However, he allows the blond for now. He won’t ever say it out loud, but it’s nice to have Tamaki taking a moment to be conscious about his moves, looking for approval in case his comments are out of place. It won’t last, Kyouya knows, Tamaki is such a free spirit, so for now he rejoices in this turn of events. His prediction is that he’ll see Haruhi and the act will fly out of the window, preoccupied as he always is with everything concerning her.

What happens, in the end, is that they see their friends in the middle of the hallway, yet to go to their own respective classrooms. But it’s a sight, since one twin is missing – Hikaru, the shock of red makes them assume that the one still here is Kaoru.

Oh and there’s an intruder speaking as if nothing to both first years.

Nakamura Daisuke is proving to be more annoying that Kyouya expected. And it explains why Hikaru rushed out of there.

A part of him thinks it’s funny, how Hikaru has accepted Kyouya so simply. Nakamura, on the other hand, posses a threat to the Hitachiin. It makes no sense. Although Kyouya doesn’t need it to make sense, he’s more than okay with having Hikaru’s blessing this way.

Tamaki looks actually pleased at the scene, the momentary scowl at the lack of Hikaru is replaced promptly as Haruhi sees him and smiles at him. And just as predicted, he lost Tamaki all over again. However, it isn’t dramatic, there’s nothing to worry about when Kaoru turns their way and smiles so big at them both. It ignites something soft and heartfelt in his chest, it makes him fight the urge to let go of all control and sappily smile in return.

His blond friend has no such qualms about it and he surges towards them with the most sincere, brightest smile in the world, it’s lovely to see even if it isn’t directed at him at the moment.

And he thinks he shouldn’t wonder, yet Kyouya so desperately wants to know how Tamaki apologized to Kaoru, what exactly it is that he said. It’s in the way Kaoru looks relaxed and even softer, as if he still can’t believe this idiot King is capable of asking forgiveness in the way he did. Kyouya would give a small fortune to have been there.

As it is, he wasn’t there. He probably won’t ever know.

He’ll learn to live with that doubt.

“Kyo-chan!” Hani calls, making his bunny wave at him. Kaoru laughs and waves at him too, beckoning him to join them.

Nakamura’s whole body freezes an unmistakable second, making Kyouya grin just as fleetingly.

He goes to them. He belongs there, much to Nakamura’s dismay.

*

*

Business hours go so smoothly Haruhi is almost amazed. She knows this feels exactly like last time, for the clients at least. However, there’s a world of distance from how it was yesterday, for the Hosts that is. Kaoru is finally back to relaxed and Tamaki as perky and excited as always.

Kyouya and Hikaru do seem calmer as well.

It’s as if every piece fell into place at last and now they can have peace.

Nothing short of a miracle in such a short time. She’s sure this is product of the love they profess to Tamaki and to each other. _A family_. Nothing less, exactly that.

Girls flock towards each preferred hosts like any other day, Haruhi delivers tea and coffee here and there, finding a bit of a break to chat with Mori and some of their clients.

She guesses this is their new normal.

Tamaki as exuberant as ever. Hani and Mori as supportive and helpful and loyal as ever. The twins breaking out of their shell step by step, one brunette and one redheaded now. And Kyouya as cunning as ever, with a romantic bone that’s finally being exposed.

This is incredibly good. This is new and comfortable and Haruhi feels they’re growing, individually and as a whole group.

“That wistful look really suits you, Haruhi!” A girl says and it brings her back to reality, to this place full of other students.

“Wistful?” She muses, and Mori nods, smiling beatifically.

“It’s adorable on you!” Hani pipes up, as if being adorable wasn’t his whole selling point in fact.

Haruhi isn’t a fool, she can read them as they read her. She tilts her head, closing her eyes and offering a blinding smile. It stops everyone in their tracks. “Really? I think you’re the most adorable one though!”

The fact that she makes everyone blush is a lovely bonus, it widens her smile. There’s some Host pride in her after all.

From their table, Hikaru whistles wolfishly, making some off remark and joke under his breath. Hani springs into action at this, jumping at her and squeezing her shoulders in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Haru-chan!” He sings, flowers appearing magically all around him. She thinks that before, she would have find this show of affection bothersome; now, after all that’s happen, Haruhi basks in it, returning the hug with the same energy.

And then someone is clearing their throat but she only sees blond hair and barely peeks at… Mori’s arm? at the corner of her eye. Hani giggles, not letting go.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt this heart-warming moment, I’m afraid it’s time to part and end club hours, princesses.” Kyouya announces with utmost appropriateness.

After the expected murmuring of disappointment, Hani emits a tiny giggle and throws himself from Haruhi’s arms to Mori’s, who catches him without a problem. It makes Haruhi lose her balance though, and Kyouya takes it upon himself to stabilize her with a hand on her arm.

“Oh thanks, senpai.” She mumbles, ignoring the squeals of glee from some girls. She firmly believes some of them like any and all combinations of the hosts.

Mori, with Hani perched on his shoulder, and Tamaki usher the ladies away, Hikaru helps a bit as well. And that is new. Well, if Kaoru is putting so much effort into the club’s finances, it’s only fair Hikaru starts to put more effort too.

“Ah I believe there it is again, that wistful look.” Kyouya whispers at her, now that everyone is out of earshot.

“You too?” She almost accuses, the grin playing on Kyouya’s lips is too playful to get annoyed at.

He shrugs, as dignified as someone of his pedigree is, and releases her arm. “You’re a host, are you not? Of course your wistful look suits you and people appreciate it. You’re a natural.” He teases.

“Oh stop it, I don’t care for looks and all that stuff.” And of course that saying that is a way to summon Tamaki, with a speech at the ready about the importance of looks and offering our best to show the world.

Haruhi ignores it much like Kyouya does.

“No one is paying him any attention.” Hikaru starts, jokingly, stage whispering at his brother.

Kaoru shakes his head, unimpressed. “Poor Milord, no one cares about what he has to say.” He adds.

Tamaki, as if on cue, wails loudly and proceeds to send himself flying into a corner, a fictional cloud striking thunders around him as the twins laugh almost maniacally.

It astonishes Haruhi a bit how everything feels like it used to be, so easily, so effortlessly. Neither of the three faltering during this routine, the twins expertly delivering the joke and Tamaki being the perfect victim for it. As usual. As if yesterday there wasn’t tension all around them, an invisible line unfortunately dividing them.

Today is a brand new day, but exactly as it was before this little fall out.

The rest goes about it like nothing, picking cups and plates up and rearranging chairs and tables. They flow comfortably around each other, Tamaki cries some more and when the twins stop laughing and start collaborating in the whole cleaning deal, Tamaki stops too.

It’s an act full of domesticity, all of this, Haruhi guesses. It makes her feel better to be honest. Like she can finally breathe and all of her friends are doing the same, gasping air into thirsty lungs – this normalcy is pure oxygen.

“Um…” Tamaki suddenly starts.

Haruhi looks up noticing that basically all the menial work has been done, a relieved sigh threatening to escape past her lips.

“Yes, Tamaki?” Kyouya supplies, giving him the opportunity to keep talking. It’s weird seeing him shy like this.

“I—” He bites his lips and nods at something. “I wanted to thank you for helping me out, pointing to me how I was wrong. And how to mend it, how to ask forgiveness for my hurtful words.” His smile is so sweet. “I want to thank you all and especially, of course, Kyouya and Kaoru. I know I did you wrong and you still gave me another chance.”

“Milord, please…” Kaoru tries, because he’s getting embarrassed about it. Kyouya doesn’t look much better but lets the blond talk freely.

“That’s all.” He finishes. “Ah, and I… I very much would like if we could do something fun together this weekend, yes?”

“Sure, Tama-chan!”

“I want to go to a commoner’s cinema!” Hikaru comments. Tamaki’s eyes light up.

Haruhi isn’t that excited about the prospect of being babysitter of this bunch on a movie outing. She’ll manage, she’s sure, as long as this punctuates Tamaki’s growth and acceptance of Kyouya and Kaoru’s relationship.

She does sigh now. “Alright. Let’s do that.”

“So cool!” The twins, Tamaki and Hani celebrate.

Kyouya shakes his head indulgently and makes a few annotations on his notebook. “I’ll free my schedule.”

Yes, this is their usual, Haruhi hates taking these rich bastards anywhere but, to be completely honest, she’s way too happy right now.


End file.
